The Muses
by Pokeluv101
Summary: In a time when marriage was everything to a woman, Crystal and her sisters only care about saving their brother from debtor prison. They each have to find a way to raise money to pay off his debt even at the risk of being shunned by society. {Mangaquestshipping, Soulsilvershipping, Oldrivalshipping, Specialshipping, Franticshipping, and Commonershipping/AU sent in the 1800s}
1. The Berlitz Sisters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

**Okay, with the downturn of the Season I've decided to start my next novel now. It's going to be an historical romance and take place in an AU set in the 18****th**** century where art was on the rise yet women didn't have that much power. The Muses are from Greek mythology, nine goddesses that symbolizes the arts such as dance, astronomy, etc. This was originally supposed to be six books but… six books so combined them into one. That's better because most of the shipping story laced into each other. Also I have most of the PokeSpe girl as sisters so it's easier for my narrative.**

* * *

Platina flipped through the tome, translating the Roman text in her mind. She pushed away from her desk toward a book case and pulled out several texts, placing them on her lap. She moved back to her desk and cross checked the information between the two texts, trying to find any inconsistency. She sighed and leaned back, rubbing her eyes with frustration.

Books and tomes could only help her so much in her mission to find the remains of the Roman-Persian War. She thought of all of the answer such a sight would give her and frowned deeper. She turned back to her desk, cluttered with notes and large texts. She pulled out a letter about several roman wars that she intended to send to the university under her brother's name.

It was far from finished but she didn't have enough information on the war to continue. By habit, she reached up to a box placed carefully on the shelf above her desk. She ran her hand over the golden design before she took out the latest letter from her knight and fiancé. It never failed to bring a smile to her lips and took out a paper to pen a reply.

No sooner did she put her quill to paper did she hear a door slamming. She sighed and thought that it might've been one of her four sisters. The sound in fact came from Ruby as he stormed into the room, red from frustration of trying to track down all of his sisters. It wasn't surprising that she was the only one he could find since she was never far from her study. But what scared him was that he couldn't find Yellow.

"How was your journey to Italy?" She asked evenly, ignoring the annoyance in his eyes. She didn't think much of it. He was the one that left them all to fend for themselves while he travelled the world, leaving only a letter. It was his own fault that he was disconnected from the coming and going of his family.

"Where's everyone else? There's something I need to tell you and I would rather have everyone there before I say it," He frowned that Platina didn't even turned to address him as she spoke.

"Yellow is in her art room," she answered since she knew that he would be most worried about her. "No one knows where Blue goes but she should return by eight. Crystal went to get paint and paper in the town. Lyra went to find inspiration so lord only knows where she is."

She turned back and wasn't surprised to find that Ruby had already turned to leave. She looked back at her letter and barely noticed her tears as she went back to her knight's letter. "I'll be here, if you're wondering."

Not for the first time, she stared out the window of her study that had become more of a prison to her over the years. Her thoughts drifted away to the time when her knight would come for her and take her to the ruins in Scotland like he promised in his letters to uncover its mysteries. Until then, she would content herself with her tomes while she waited for her fiancé, Pearl.

* * *

Crystal maneuvered her way through the crowd, turning gracefully such that they barely touched her as she passed. She came to a graceful stop when she far enough from the crowd to rearrange her old maid dress. She checked her basket again, making sure that the paint or ink hadn't spilled onto the paper. Once she was satisfy, she turned back to the path toward her country home not far from this small town.

She ignored her legs that throbbed from tiredness, telling herself that she must return home before night reached, not just for her own safety but she didn't trust her siblings to be able to take care of themselves while she was gone. Ever since their parents had died several years ago and with the absence of their brother, her sisters started to run wild, forcing her to take responsibility for their family estate.

She wasn't at all bitter that she wasn't able to pursue her passion like Yellow or Lyra, she was perfectly happy taking care of them. And if that meant they were happy while she faded deeper into the background, then she was all the more happy. She didn't want to be the attention her passion gave her.

Even lost in thought, her feet was familiar with the path well enough that she walked off the path to her own private one that she took. She stopped when she reached the small bridge in the form of a fallen tree across a river at the edge of the Berlitz estate. With graceful movement, she stepped onto the tree with pointed feet. She took three dainty steps and performed a _fouette de jambe en tourant_.

She didn't know what processed her to, but her heart felt lighter. She rose onto her toes and wondered if she would be able to perform any other moves despite the restriction of her maid dress.

"You need to be less stiff." She turned sharply and saw that a man on horseback was watching her. The new voice startled her since she thought she was alone and promptly losing her balance, falling into the river. She swallowed water and came up chocking. "Are you okay?"

He jumped off his horse and ran to her, ignoring the cold bite of the river. He patted her rather gently on her back. He saw that her face was red but he didn't know if it was from chocking or embarrassment. He had been riding toward the Berlitz estate when he saw the woman dancing on the fallen tree. She waved his hands away and stood straighter so that she reached his shoulder.

"I'm fine," She looked him over and saw that he was grinning down at her. She looked down and realized why he was grinning, her clothes were soaked through and he could clearly see through to her chemise which was also wet, barely concealing her. She blushed harder and brought up her knee in reaction.

"Bloody men!" She cursed and waded out of the water. She was about to climb out of the river but turned back at him and ordered, "Turn around. As a gentleman I expect that you will respect me and give me the privacy a lady deserves despite what you have recently shown about your lack of manners!"

The man held up his hands and turned. She didn't leave right away, staring at his wet clothes clinging to his muscles. His dark hair was also wet and seemed to as easily maintain as that easy smile he gave her. The same light reached his tawny eyes while he smiled and she wondered what kind of freedom he had to be able to smile so easily. He was obviously a working class man from his strength.

"I would like to apologize," His voice was like honey and she raised a brow at his sudden apology. "I wouldn't have bothered you if I knew that such a graceful water nymph had such claws. I would like to dance with you one day, if you would give me such a privilege."

"We shall not meet again," She said with certainty and turned to escape this quickly escalating encounter.

"A lovely challenge, my lady." She could hear the smirk in his words and quickened her step. Her hand closed around a rock and chucked it at him when he added. "For another look at your derrière, I shall search the world for you, my lovely water nymph."

"How dare you look? You are the most infuriating delinquent I'd have the displeasure of meeting!" She called back but he only laughed at the sight of her scurrying away. He leaned back and just floated in the water, enjoying the feeling of freedom rush over him. He knew that it would be a long time before he could feel this way again.

* * *

Silver walked through the forest that stood as a barrier between the city and the Berlitz estate. He had often explored this forest as a child but hadn't returned to it in years. He was only returning now because a close friend of his, Blue, had told him to gather some flowers for the play taking place that night. She had given him direction to the patch of flowers he had in mind. He just hoped that she wasn't tricking him into stealing flowers from the Berlitz family.

He came to attention when something fell on his head. He looked down at the object and was shocked to see that it was a tiny pink slipper. Curious, he looked up to see where or what the slipper came from. Two large brown eyes stared down at him with fear, and something else. She tilted her head to the side and studied him, as if she was putting together his life story.

Lyra pulled at her skirt so that it covered her feet and blushed at being in such a compromising position. How had this man found her hiding spot, perched on a tree? Only her sisters knew of it and not many people explored this part of the forest. She gathered her ink and paper so that they wouldn't fall on the man as well.

He raised his brow at her, as if he expected her to say something. The man didn't seem shock to find her at all! She wondered if anything shocked him and what kind of life he had to cause such a lack of reaction. Her imaginative mind created a background from this man.

His auburn hair was longer than was custom, brushing his shoulders in fact. His steel eyes were battle weary and the scar on his cheek made her think that he might've been a privateer, or even a Viking! She had so many questions she wanted to ask him about his life. He would be the perfect Colin for her book!

Silver sighed and began to walk away, obviously she wasn't going to help him find the flower patch. He paused though when she called out to him to stop.

"Please wait, sir! I must ask you about the life of being a Viking!" He looked back to where she climbed down awkwardly, trying to keep her dress intact and not reveal herself at the same time. He saw her reached for a thin branch and tried to call out to her but it was too late. It snapped beneath her weight and she went tumbling to the ground.

"Damn it," He swore and moved quickly to catch her.

Lyra closed her eyes and waited for the impact, sorry that she would not have her dream come true, having her novel published. She fell against something hard and warm that grunted at the impact. Her arms instinctively clung to whatever caught her, believing that she was still in free fall and on the edge of falling again.

"You may open your eyes now," a rather irritated voice said and she looked up at steel eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned up toward him, knowing that this was the part where he would kiss her.

Silver considered that the woman might've been tainted in the head, which was a shame since he had to admit that she was beautiful. Her large brown had a special expression to them and her body was soft and warm against him. Her soft brown hair brushed against his lips when she raised her face closer to his. At that moment he realized that she was going to kiss her and promptly let her go.

She let out a breath of surprise when she hit the ground rather ungracefully. "I am sorry if I was too f-f-forward. I-I thought-"

Lyra covered her mouth when she began to stutter, something she did when she was nervous. It was quite common for her when she was younger but she had trained herself not to stutter anymore. And whenever she fell back into the old habit, she would lapse into silence. She bit her tongue in frustration and turned away from him, hoping he didn't catch her stutter that made her feel invalid.

Silver frowned at the eerie sense of surrender her silence caused. She had been so animated and now there was a lack of emotion in her as she stood rigid in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something but stepped back. He noticed the bounded paper in her hand and the ink coating her hand. He took the papers, for nothing more than a reaction.

She bit her lips but there was a spark in her eyes as she reached to take it back. He turned easily and found himself scanning the piece. He paused at a passage and didn't realize he was reading out loud. "Love is not a moment as you would think sir, love is every moment we spend together may it be together or in spirit. It is the painful moments and the warm moments. I don't want you to love me or else I must share my pain."

Lyra froze, hearing the bittersweet words from his husky voice. He turned to her and asked, "Why? Tell me why this man is afraid, then I shall return your manuscript."

"He is afraid of himself," She said when she felt confident enough that she wouldn't stutter. She noticed that his hands were also stained with ink and asked, "Are you a writer too?"

"I shall answer any question you have for me if you show where I may find some flowers." She beamed and took his hand, leading him not too far toward iron gates that kept wildlife away from the Berlitz garden. It didn't take long to realize the she was one of the Berlitz daughters, he should've guessed from that fact that she knew her letters and by her satin dress.

"You may pick any flower you wish as long as you are careful not to break the roots for them to grow again," She told him and went to a bench with her quill and notes so she could write his answers for future references. "Tell me about your occupation."

"I'm a publisher," He answered trying to decide what flower would be best for the play. He also took a basket left forgotten so he could carry them away. "But I also write plays for the local theater when I need more money."

His back was too her so her couldn't see the smile that burst from her. He didn't give her time for more question as he quickly picked the roses and stood. "I must leave now."

"Please tell me your name at least," She went to stop him at the gate. She knew it was quite forward to address someone by their first name but she wanted a way to find him again and discuss publishing her book. He sighed and answered, "Silver MacAlister."

* * *

Sapphire clutched the knife to her chest as she watched the man come closer. She took a deep breath and ducked deeper into the shadows of the alley, waiting for him to come close enough for her to rob him. Her hand moved down to her empty stomach, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in days. She looked around the corner again and saw him come closer.

She reminded herself that she had to do it now or go hungry for another week. She breathed in a deep breath and told herself that she wasn't going to kill the man, only steal that package he clutched so preciously under his arm. It was sure to sell for some coin, enough for some food.

She wouldn't steal if she had any other choice. Ever since her Poppa died, she tried to gain employment as a governess but no one would take her in. And the king had taken everything her family owned and gave it to some distant cousin that she had no wish to live under. Now she was desperate enough to steal from a total stranger, something she thought she would never have to do.

She saw the man pass by and forced her body to move. She purposely bumped into him and she felt his grip on the package loosen. Without the finesse of practise, she wasn't at all subtle in taking it and fleeing.

It took Ruby a moment for him to realize that he had been robbed. He cursed since the package that held a history book he intended to be an apology to his sister Platina for leaving her without a word. But he couldn't afford to just let her go since the text cost a pretty coin that he was reluctant to waste. He then gave chase and caught her quickly enough and pulled her into an alley.

He covered her mouth when she would've scream and ripped the package from her hand. He stared down at her with contempt and saw the fear in her eyes, no doubt thinking that he was about to turn her into the constable. He was going to let her go when he noticed the hidden pearl under the dirt that smeared her face. She was malnourished as well and he felt pity for her.

"I will give you a choice. I can either escort you to the constable or you can return to my home and work as my model. You won't be paid but be provided with food and shelter." He told her and stepped back. "My sisters need a maid."

Sapphire didn't trust him for a minute but she wasn't given much choice in the matter. She knew the consequences of robbing from a titled man. And the man said that he had sisters and they might take pity on her. Sapphire sighed and found herself nodding but glaring up at him. "I accept."

* * *

"Ruby!" Blue, his eldest sister ran forward when he walked into the old country home and hugged him. "You're home! Platina told us that it was so but you've been gone so long without letters that we thought something might've happened to you but I knew that you were strong!"

His other sisters: Yellow, Crystal and Lyra came around him as well, all obviously happy that he was home. He noticed that Platina stayed back as she usually would but knew that she wasn't as with them as his other sisters because she was the only one to be sent away from school.

That was due to the fact that she was the only one naturally born from their parents and was favoured, therefore given an education. The others were saved from the streets from the good lady Berlitz. Ruby was raised to take the title of Viscount, a title he didn't want. Nevertheless, he was taught and had taught his sisters to write and read as well for the day he would leave.

"We must speak in private," He said suddenly, stepping aside to reveal Sapphire and instructed her to the kitchen where she could eat. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Blue giddy with excitement.

"Yes, you must tell us about your travels," Blue took Ruby's arm and led him to the drawing room. She set him on the couch and excitedly took a seat across from him, allowing her other sister to sit next to him. Ruby saw that they were all so happy and he felt guilty for having to tell them such bad news.

"I'm getting married," He announced.

"Congratulations!" Blue hugged her brother, "I can't wait to meet her. She must be that girl you brought home. You must tell me where you met her and how you fell in love."

"I'm not marrying Sapphire," He corrected her. "I don't want to worry you but after father died, he left a lot of debt. After mom died, he did a lot of gambling. Since I'm the heir, I've inherited that debt and need to pay them or else go to debtor prison. Marrying an heiress will help me pay off that debt so we're going to participate in a _season_."

"No!" Blue said sharply. "You should be marrying for love, not money like what mother and father did. I forbid you to do so."

"I am a grown man and this is my decision. I won't let my family be run out of their own home while I can help. I will marry within the season and nothing you say will change my mind unless you've come up with a thousand pounds. How can you raise that much money?"

The room was quiet but the sisters in the room had a collective thought, _I'll be the one to save this family. I'll use my talent to raise the money_.

* * *

The family sat around the dining room in an odd silence later that night. Blue sat beside her sister Yellow smiling widely even as she fussed over Yellow. It was a common occurrence since Yellow had been plagued with a heart disease that didn't allow her extensive movement. Her family seem to take it to extremes, treating like a china doll.

"We're going to have a coming out ball for Platina tomorrow," Blue said to break the silence. "I already sent out the invitations and don't worry about the expenses. I called in favours from friends so it wouldn't cost us much. Yellow, you can dance just make sure to stay close to us. Just to be safe."

Yellow's fist tightened on her fork when Blue reached over and began cutting her steak for her. She could be angry with her sister since she knew that it was out of love but couldn't help but feel a slight resentment against her.

She was closest to Blue in age but was treated as a child. But she wasn't a child! And she thought that Blue wouldn't smother her which made it feel more like a betrayal. She had been enduring their love for so long, this seemed to be the thing that broke her.

"Eat Yellow," Blue coaxed, "you need your strength."

Yellow uncharacteristically slammed her hands down on the table. She saw the shocked look of her sister as she stood as well, "Are you okay Yellow? Is it your heart? If you feel pain, you know you need to tell me so we can give you your mendicant."

"I'm sorry," She said softly to her sister and turned away, her appetite lost. "I shall rest in my room."

"I'll walk you," Lyra offered but Yellow shook her head. She loved her sister but at this point she knew she would most likely say something she would regret. So she layered the resent under cold fire and stepped back from the table, whispering that she loved them.

She had thought to announce her plan to the family that night but it was obvious that they would try to talk her out of it. She had wanted to go into London to sell her paintings but knew they would think that the trip would be too much for her. It would not the first time.

She climbed up the stairs, going past her room and into the attic that she had turned into her own art studio. The room was crowded by canvases and she was careful not to knock anything over as she moved to the open window where she painted. She lit a lantern and sat at her latest work. It was of the open country and leaned down to sign the corner.

One of the canvases dropped, causing a breeze that blew out her candle. She breathed in sharply and placed a hand on her heart, feeling her lungs close for a short moment. She forced herself to relax and after a moment was able breathe again. She quickly ran to relight the lantern, wondering how the canvas had dropped and hoping that it was blank.

"Damn," she looked up sharply at the male voice to see that there was a man in the room, wearing a mask and holding one of her paintings under his arm.

"No!" She needed that to help Ruby and raced forward to take it back from him. She could read his eyes very clearly since he wore a mask and hide in the shadows. "Why have you come here sir?"

Red looked worriedly at the woman staring at him with wide amber eyes. The candle made her look like an angel, an angel that would damn him for stealing what was clearly his. She was small and he could easily over power her but didn't want to hurt her. He just needed to get to the window to escape.

"I'm here to steal a kiss," He moved so fast and in her shock, she didn't realize he was in front of her until he cupped her face an brought his lips down on hers. He moved her closer to his body so that her feet barely touched the ground and turned her in a circle. She relaxed beneath his lips and moved against him, raising her hands to his face.

He pulled back, feeling something move in his heart. Her eyes were glazed over and she seemed to be in a daze. He took advantage of her state and stepped back out to the window and left into the night. He stopped at the edge of the forest, and looked back, wondering if she would scream for her brother.

Yellow stood there long after she had seen him run into the forest. She looked down at the mask she held in her hands. He had red eyes… he also had her paintings.

* * *

**That's the first chapter. Some things you might be confused about is that a **_**season**_** is a time frame where families would travel to London (staying in a town home since most lived in country side estate except for some elites who had larger homes in London) and go to meet people for marriage. When a person has too much debt that they can't pay back, they're sent to debtor prison.**

**Review if you liked.**


	2. A Masquerade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

**Don't think that posting two chapters a day will be that common. The first chapter was establishing characters and where everyone is. This will set up the story more. Think of this as part two of the first chapter.**

* * *

Yellow sat in front of the mirror, staring at the mask on her lap as Blue pulled at her hair, arranging it in an artful coiffure for the ball that night. She placed jewelled pins into her hair to keep her long blonde hair in place. Yellow brushed her finger over the golden design edging the black mask. She could see that man clear as if he was standing in front of her. She needed to find him and get her paintings back!

"That's a beautiful mask," Blue spoke and Yellow could see her smirk in the mirror. Her knowing smile made Yellow wonder if she knew what was plaguing her mind. "You know, you should wear it for the ball! I know that someone might be intrigued by the mysterious woman in the mask."

"But it's not a masquerade ball," Yellow protested. Blue only waved away her words and took the mask and held it against her face. Yellow saw the excitement in Blue's eyes and nodded. She knew that her family would most likely push her back to her room, she might as well wear it.

"I must ask you something… have there been anything strange these past couple days? Have anyone told you about any burglaries or something of that nature occurring as of recent?"

"Have something happen?" Blue asked worried on where the mask had come from. She just hoped dearly that she wasn't pushing herself too much. Yellow was her sister and the most fragile such that she was always on the edge of losing a part of her family. She had been alone so long and she was afraid that she would be like that again.

"Nothing that you need to be worried about," She assured her. She smiled, hoping it would fool her. "I would like for you to help me find a dress to match this mask."

* * *

Blue stood at the head of the stage, smiling proudly to the audience. It didn't matter that she smelting in her dress and wig, she just enjoyed that for an hour she gave the crowd an escape from their daily life. They were able to inverse themselves in a story through her. For a moment, they, and herself, were able to escape reality and enjoy the world a playwright made.

She gave one last bow to the crowd before the curtains fell and she could finally relax. She let out the breath she was holding and went backstage with the other performers. But her act didn't stop there.

"You were great Aqua!" White, the owner of the theater, congratulated her. "I have your pay but there's someone I want you to meet. He's an investor and wants to meet out star-"

"I'm sorry," Blue said with a thick French accent. "I must return to me Poppa. He's sick as I've told you."

White gave her an understanding smile and handed Blue several gold coins. In fact it was more than her commission but Blue pocketed it, thinking of Ruby. White patted her hands, "Send your father my regards. I'll tell my investor that you're busy and can speak with you later."

"Thank you," Blue said before she went to her dressing room. There she slumped into her chair and pulled off her blonde wig. She had adopted the persona of Aqua de Bisque a year ago to acct in White's theater. She couldn't act under her real name due to her station and the fear of causing a scandal. Actresses were seen as whores, expected to become the mistress of some nobleman. Hell, in the past women weren't even permitted to act, the role of women given to men.

But she needed the money to help Ruby, she would just have to endure the prejudice. Pushing the words away, she stood and went to the wardrobe. She shrugged on an old maid dress but hesitated to put on her wig again. She knew that no matter who she pretended to be, her occupation would be a black cloud on her character.

She sighed and pocketed her coin, before she once again donned her wig. She opened the door and her eyes were drawn to the man speaking with White. It was more his coin bag that drew her eyes. Old habits die hard and reasoned herself that the money would help Ruby. Anyways, the man was well off so he wouldn't miss a few coins. She solidified her resolve and made her way toward the man, a letter opener tucked into her sleeve.

"Pardon me, monsieur." She spoke delicately and kept her head low when she bumped into the man. He reached out to steady her and she looked up into evergreen eyes. She was stunned for a moment but regained her senses quickly enough to cut the coin bag from his belt and tuck it into her skirt pocket. With another quick apology, she scurried away from his eyes.

"Aqua, I would like to speak to you about your father." She was almost out the door when he called out to her. She tried to move quicker to escape him but knew running would draw too much attention. She subtly moved to the shadows but he was already next to her. He placed his hands on her shoulder which caught onto her wig so when she turned it fell off, letting her brown hair fall free.

He stared down at her in shock and she took advantage of that by ducking under his arm and running out the door. Luckily no one seemed to notice the sudden change in her, most likely thinking that she was someone else. She didn't stop to worry and ran to the front of the theater where the carriages waited. She searched for the one with the Jhoto crest.

She found it easily and climbed onto the back knowing that it would ride close enough to her home. She had snuck a ride on carriages and it became second nature long before Lady Berlitz took her in. She closed her eyes and drifted off as the carriage was set into motion. She held her breath when they neared her home and carefully jumped off.

From the lights and music, she knew that she was late for the ball she had planned. She cursed and went in through the kitchen door, knowing that with the crowd she could possible enter through the front door as she normally would. She waved to the help and went upstairs so that she could change into her gown.

When she went into her room, she found Crystal already waiting for her, herself in gown of indigo. "I was wondering when you would return. I know you would need help with your dress."

"Thank you," Blue nodded. She knew that Crystal was chastising her in her mind but didn't voice her disdain. At this point, Blue didn't know how much Crystal knew about her coming and goings. She was by far the most serious, not one to take risks.

"Blue, you are the oldest and you need to be a better example. These adventures of yours are dangerous and this family can't risk a scandal. Look at how Lyra is running around without her slippers! Please think before you just run off like you did this morning, leaving me to keep everyone organise."

"And you've done a wonderful job," Blue gasped when Crystal tightened her corset a little too much, a clear warning. Blue cursed at being forced to wear a corset, it was well known that several women had suffocate in that silly thing. "You don't have to worry about a scandal from me."

"It's not the scandal I'm afraid off," Crystal said more softly. "You're my sister and I don't want society to shun you and send you to the country. We need you here and I just wish that you took this more serious. It's hard trying to keep this family together all by myself."

"This family isn't going to fall apart," Blue gave her a forced smiled and jumped to her feet. "You've always loved to dance so let's go downstairs and dance. You needn't worry so, just have fun tonight."

Crystal nodded and followed Blue who all but floated down the hall. Blue tried to reassure herself that Crystal was just looking too much into their situation and sent the footman a radiant smile. Her smile was perfected, a mask she used to give other security. If she didn't break down, they would have the sense that they didn't have to worry.

"I've invited the lost lord, the lord that went missing as a child." Blue said to fill the silence as they walked down the hall. "His cousin recently found him after the previous marquis of Johto died in some pub. They're saying that he was raised by gypsies!"

"You should not listen to such gossip," Crystal told her just as they reached the entrance.

She held her hands together as the footman announced their arrival but no one even turned her head. Blue wasn't at all surprised by this since her time had come and gone and at the age of twenty six she was considered a spinster. It was saddening to think of Aqua that was loved in the theater yet in reality no one turned an eye for her.

She shook it off and placed a smile on her face again, walking down the hall with Crystal at her side. She kept her head high, their silence wasn't going to hurt her pride when she knew that she had fooled them all. She was accepted in society despite that fact that they would shun her if they knew the truth. She scanned the room, looking for a gentleman for Crystal to dance with.

A gentleman found her, taking her arm none too gently, pulling her away. Blue gave an unladylike cursed under her breath and tried to pull away but his grip was much too strong. She looked back at Crystal who was coming towards them and held up a hand, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself. She could outsmart this brut that was taking her towards the terrace.

She was about to slip out of his grip but he turned familiar evergreen eyes at hers, taking away her will to fight. It was him, and wasn't happy. She couldn't believe that this couldn't be how her acting career was to end. His cold whisper was like a knife, "Come with me, _Aqua_. I wish to speak to you."

He dragged her out to terrace and turned her so that she was pressed against a pillar, hidden in the shadow and away from prying eyes. She stared mutely up at him, her eyes a glowing ocean in the night. Her long brown hair was styled in a tuto coiffure. She came to his chin and had to tilt her head up to glare at him though she was a rather tall woman.

Blue watched the man she recognized from the theater, trying to read his eyes and predict his next action. She waited for him to say something but he seemed to be waiting for the same so she raised her gloved hand and slapped him.

"Sir," She made her voice shaky to play the innocent. "You must know that if we are found that we will be forced to marry. I do not know you but you must see that this isn't right. I am not the kind of girl to sneak a midnight kiss with a man I rarely know. Please play the gentleman and bring me inside."

"We both know who you really are, Aqua. And we both know that this is a dangerous game you are playing. To think I felt pity for this father of yours!" She saw the controlled fire in his eyes and knew that it was going to be difficult to outwit this man. She almost smiled at the challenge.

"Why sir, I'm quite certain I have not met you before. Also, I'm too much of a gentle lady to even go to a theater so you couldn't have seen me there. You can even speak with my sisters, they'll tell you that I was here today, helping with the ball."

"I never said anything about you at a theater," Green challenged and she tried not to flinch visibly. "I am Sir Green Oak, an investor for White's theater. I've put my money into that theater and I'm not going to let a little lady ruin everything. If you're discovered to be a lady, White will be forced to shut down the hotel and I'll lose that investment."

"And sir?" She challenged him with her eyes, "I already told you that I've never seen you before. I am Blue Berlitz, not this Aqua. But let me humour you and say that I am this Aqua of yours, what makes you think that you can make me stop acting?"

She pushed at his chest sharply and turned quickly from him so that she could run into the ballroom again. Green swore as he watched her run. The moment he saw her come down the stairs, he had recognized her as the woman from White's theater. He had followed her and came to the estate. He tightened his hand into fist. He would have to keep a close watch on her.

* * *

Crystal bit her tongue and tried not to draw too much attention to herself as she walked to her sister's rescue. She knew that Blue wouldn't want for her to intervene but she couldn't just leave her sister to fend for herself, even though Blue was stronger than she could ever wish to be but the man looked so angry.

"I told you fate would bring up back together, my dancing nymph." She turned to see a man come towards her, pushing past the crowd inadequately.

"It's you!" Crystal glared up at laughing amber eyes. Why was he here when he dressed in such common clothes the previous day? Now he wore an extravagant tailcoat but his hair was still windblown. Who was he? She hadn't seen him before and with his dress, she knew that he was of a high station.

"So you do remember me. Grace a poor man with a dance," He grinned down at her. He leaned down and she could feel his gaze on her card hanging from her waist. She tucked it behind her skirt knowing that it was empty and will most likely be like that by the end of the night. She looked around them and saw that people were staring at her.

"Just one dance, my lady." He gave her a lopsided smile and she was tempted to agree. She felt someone nudged her and looked over her shoulder to see Lyra standing there with a large smile.

"She would love to dance with you," Lyra took away Crystal's choice and placed Crystal's hand in his. Crystal protested but Gold easily turned her in a circle until she came closer to his chest. Crystal sighed and told herself that this might be her only chance to dance tonight. She placed her hand on his arm and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

She faced him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She was taken back when he said suddenly, "Teach me how to dance."

"What?" She gave him a skeptical look and he gave her a foolish smile before she realized that he was serious. And to her dismay the next dance was a waltz! She took his hand on her hip and moved it higher and ordered, "Full shoulders and elbows straight. Now move to the left when the music stop and follow my boxed steps. Then turn when I signal you."

He nodded and did as she instructed, not at all shaken by her ordering him in such a stern voice. It seemed like he didn't seem like he took anything that seriously. He followed her steps easily and pulled her closer to him. She ignored the little feelings of doubt and closed her eyes, letting the music wash over. There was something comforting in the familiarity of the simple seven steps.

"Why were you at the lake yesterday?" She asked him, sending him an accusing look.

"Running," Was his only answer and distracted her quickly. He suddenly performed a three eighth turn just as the music stopped. She had only been showing him simple steps but that turn would be complicated for a beginner.

"I thought you didn't know how to waltz." She accused, thinking that he lied to her.

"I don't," He told her honestly. He was still holding her hand fingertips from the edges of hers as he led her out of the crowd. He raised her fingers to his lips and she gave him a skeptical look. She watched him return to an elderly woman before she went back to where her sisters sat.

Yellow had always been a wallflower and Lyra was sitting next to her, talking excitedly. They both looked up at her when Crystal walked towards them, taking her seat next to them. Lyra gave her a prodding look and she knew that Lyra expected her to tell him about her dance.

"So who is he?" Lyra asked, her eyes glowing. "Is he from another time, come to the future because she's so brutish? Then again, he's a fine dancer so he might not be a knight from the past. Or maybe he's a golden wizard? Think of all the adventures he could take you on."

"I am not allowing that man to take me anywhere," Crystal folded her arms and sat next to her sisters. From the corner of her eye, she saw the man speaking excitedly to the woman who looked nervous at his words. "And he's not a wizard. Please don't turn our lives into a novel for you to write. You need to stop looking through rose coloured glasses and see the world for what it is."

_Maybe I see the world clearer than you do_, Lyra thought to herself.

"Ladies," Crystal looked up to see the man she danced with earlier come in front of them and bow exaggeratedly, almost mockingly. He brought the elderly woman forward and see looked over Crystal, as if she was little more than a dolt. "I'm afraid I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Gold."

"You are the Marquis of Johto," The woman corrected. "You must've heard of my nephew, he has finally returned to us after being taken as a child. Sadly his life among the poor has affected his manner and has a great deal of work needed to civilize him again. I have heard about you, Lady Berlitz, about how you've chased away all of your suitors."

"I do not see how my poor _season_ came into discussion," Crystal tilted her head stubbornly. "I believe there is a reason you've graced us with you presence. And I congratulate you on finding your nephew; I believe they have dubbed him, the lost lord."

Gold grinned at her but her gaze was still icy toward the woman. She snorted at how a woman of such a woman of a lower class could speak such a way. Even though they walked the same circles, this woman was related to a marquis, a far higher status than her brother's Viscount and since every Berlitz daughter fail to marry in all their _seasons_, it was believed that they were mad.

"I would not ask this, knowing your parentage, but you are still well known for how…proper you are. I need someone to cultivate my son, and he insists that it be you. Since he's been fighting me on this for a long moment until now, I do not think that he has given me much of a choice. I will pay you generously for your time while you teach my nephew how to conduct himself properly."

Crystal stood and faced Gold instead of addressing the woman. What was his game? Whatever it was, she knew that she wasn't well verse in it but the aspect of money tempted her. She had thought about dancing in the streets to gain money for her brother but this was the much safer and more profitable as well. But she didn't like giving some control to this man.

"If I agree, you must come to my home for the lessons. As I know, your estate is quite a distance from us and I am wary about leaving my sisters alone for a long period of time. Also, if I am to join you to any events because you wish for me to make sure he conducts himself correctly, that time shall also be a part of my pay. Also, a formal contract shall be drafted for the both of us."

"Lady Crystal, you should know that the Johto family is very powerful and that you cannot speak such a way to us."

"Yes your family is powerful, but I doubt that you would find a decent woman to reform you nephew after all the time he had spent among the gutters. Now do we have an agreement?" She held out her hand and Gold took it before his aunt could say anything.

"I'll return in a fortnight for our lessons." His smile was so wide and his eyes sparkled so that she thought that she could fall into them. Had she just signed a deal with the devil?

* * *

Dia watched Platina dance with the man and felt sadness harden in his chest. This was the first time he had seen her beside the small sketch of herself she had given him. He couldn't give her a picture in return, knowing that he wasn't her intended.

He thought back to the first time Pearl had come to Gold's pub, where Dia worked for. He still worked for Gold, but now as a valet. Pearl was reluctantly fingering a letter that day years ago, as if contemplating what he should do when Dia asked him about the letter.

He had told him that it was from his fiancé, a woman he barely knew, let alone loved. He had read the words several times yet couldn't find the words to answer it. Dia, someone who couldn't read or write because of his status, had asked Pearl to read it to him. The sad words of a young girl, left behind on Christmas day, just looking for someone to talk to.

Dia had felt as if the letter was written to him, a foolish thing since she didn't even know him. Even with that, he asked Pearl if he could write a reply to the lady. Pearl was hesitant at first but didn't want to just leave the letter so he agreed. Because Dia couldn't write, Pearl wrote it for him. Eventually, Gold had found out about the letters and offered to teach him how to write so that Pearl didn't have to and the content of the letter could be more private. Of course his employer teased him to no ends about the letters.

Dia had asked if they could call each other Knight and Missy since he always felt guilty signing Pearl's name. Dia could knew full well that he was falling in love with her but he also knew that she would hate him for deceiving her.

Now he watched her, feeling guilty about the way he deceived for her the past five years.

* * *

"Introducing the Earl of Kanto," The footman introduced and Yellow looked up to see a man at the head of the stairs. There was something about him that drew her interest, something familiar about his structure. Lyra was already gone and she was able to walk after the man.

The man ignored the woman that flocked around him and continued to walk past them. His dark hair was cut unevenly but she couldn't see the colour of eyes. She made her way through the crowd and wondered why he came since he clearly looked uncomfortable. He was well over six feet tall and his shoulders were broad.

Red saw the eager mothers of debutante come towards him and changed his direction to the gardens. He had no wish to be married to anyone and knew how those mothers could be. Red didn't plan to attend even though he was invited but Green, a close friend of his, had asked to come to Platina's coming out ball to confront some woman.

Now he was here and already he felt the need for fresh air. He went out into the garden and passed several couples as he stopped at a fountain. He sighed and sat at the edge feeling guilty. He shouldn't be at the estate only a night after he stole from the Berlitz family. But he knew that there was nothing he could do, the painting belonged to his family anyways.

Something gold reflected in the water that made him paused. He stood and looked at the woman on the other side of the fountain but the water distorted her so he couldn't see her clearly. But he knew who it was. No one's hair flowed in the night like the woman he stole from the previous night. He expected her to scream but she only stood there, no doubt trying to see him as well.

Yellow moved around the fountain, holding her dress so it didn't drag on the ground. She breathed deeply from the simple walk to the garden and tears gather at the edge of her eyes at the pain clutching her heart. The fresh air helped and she willed herself to ignore the pain. She had to be strong and confront this man and have him return her paintings.

No one could confront him for her, not without losing her own pride. She held her head high, glad that the mask would hide her tears. "I want you to return my paintings."

* * *

**Had to cut out Lyra's and Platina's part T^T but it made this chapter 6k long so I need to place them in the next chapter. Review if you liked.**


	3. Shadows in the Maze

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Red stared at the girl and laughed shakily and deliberately avoided the question of her paintings. He knew who she was by the mask she wore, the same mask he wore when he stole back the painting. He had thought that the mask had fallen off at his way home but here she was wearing it. She had taken it from him when he kissed her!

"My lady why are you out in the cold, let me escort you back into the ballroom before you catch a cold," He came forward carefully, and tried to lead her away while he kept his face turned away from her so that she couldn't looked at him too closely. How well was she able to see him last night?

He took her arm but she didn't move when he pulled at her gently. He was head and shoulders taller than her but he couldn't hurt her, he wasn't an abuser of women just a… he couldn't see himself as a thief either. But he knew that this little woman could very well send him to jail for stealing the painting. Even his high station couldn't save him then.

Yellow knew that if he led her into the ballroom, society would take away her voice so pulled back. She had to draw him away from it so she could confront him without the fear of him avoiding her question. She snatched his pocket watch rather clumsily so that the chain broke and ran. She knew the layout of the garden well enough from years of staring at it from her bed and found the maze easily.

"Little thief!" Yellow didn't hesitate to enter when she heard his growl. She knew he would follow her and he wouldn't be able to navigate his way out of this maze easily. She made several turns before her illness caught up with her and she crumpled to the ground coughing. Tears gathered in her eyes, more from frustration at her helplessness.

She heard his footsteps coming closer and didn't want him to see her like this and believed that he had an advantage over her. She crawled into the safety of the bushes, her small frame enabling her to hide easily among the leaves. She counted to ten, trying to keep her breathing even but at the same time not draw any attention to herself.

She saw him past and when the pain dulled, she followed him until he was thoroughly lost. She took out the pocket watch and threw it as his feet to catch his attention. He turned a glare at her but his attention was focused on the watch, turning it over to make sure that it wasn't damaged. He looked up at her, his eyes daring her to anger him further.

"I shall ask again to return my painting," Her voice was surprisingly steady despite how desperate she felt. She couldn't think of any other way to raise money for Ruby. And a little voice in her head knew that there was a purely selfish need to prove herself to her family. "I shall not press any charges on you. But know this, if you do not promise to return my painting, I shall leave you in this maze, where you will not find your way out. You won't be able to find your way out of this maze without me."

"I shall not return what is clearly mine," Red bit back the words. If she knew his motivation then she could easily connect him to the other robberies he committed. To think that after a year, it was this tiny woman to bring him to his knees.

Yellow held back her anger knowing that it would only make her heart contract more. "Yes, you had to break into my home to steal it. What you stole was _my_ painting."

Yellow could almost see the thoughts running through his head. She knew what a woman's art was seen as by the _ton_, mere dabbling. Women couldn't excel at anything and their works were seen as _cute_. If she tried to claim it at her, they would most likely scoff at the thought that she was the one to create the paintings. She didn't even have a chance to sign it before he stole it from her!

"That can't be," Red's mind raced, going over the list in his mind. He was sure that they Berlitz were the one to purchase his mother's paintings. He knew that it was of his fields so took the first he could find among the many. "Your family is the one that brought the painting from a man several years ago?"

Yellow knew that they didn't have the money to buy any paintings and that they never bought many paintings. The Lady Berlitz had been a painter and passed on her passion to Yellow since she was too sickly to leave the bed and didn't want to watch her willow away in her bed. The moment she placed the brush in her hand, Yellow smiled for the first time. It was something she could do despite her illness.

"We have not purchased any paintings as of late and you may look at our books if you do not believe me," Yellow saw the regret in his eyes but then they washed over with cold doubt. She knew he didn't believe her so tried to convince him. "I was the one to paint the painting you stole. I can describe any aspect you ask of me."

"We shall see about that," Red scoffed and pulled out a calling card, handing it to her. "Come to my townhouse- if you dare- to retrieve you painting. But I remind you, angels do not walk where the light do not shine. They die without it."

"It isn't proper for me to visit a man's home," She called after him but he was already walking away. It seemed that he could easily navigate himself through the darkness of the maze. He didn't answer and she looked down at the card, _Red Vernwood, Earl of Kanto_.

* * *

Platina dances absentmindedly with a gentleman she didn't bother to memorize his name. She was already engaged to Pearl and never felt the need for a coming out ball, which made her feel as if she were merely a horse to be bided on. But she counted herself lucky, to know and love the man that she was going to marry, a rare occurrence in the day and age.

Even if she wasn't engaged, she didn't feel the need to bother with the man. He was of title and wealth, even a little handsome if not old enough to be her brother. But when she tried to engage him in conversation, he merely stated that a woman shouldn't speak about such things as history. He didn't say it outright but knew that was what he was meant to say.

Her knight understood her passion, he even championed her efforts! He was a man of the _ton_ and was raised as so. So why weren't these gentlemen as big as Pearl was? She closed her eyes but didn't dare to imagine what he looked like; not wanting to disappoint herself since she knew no man can live to an illusion. She already loved him from his words.

The music slowed and she stepped away from the man, curtsying to him in politeness.

She walked away and looked down at her dance card and was relieved that she didn't have a partner for the next dance. She didn't know why Crystal enjoyed it so much since her feet ached so much now after waltzing so much. But she had to think about her father now, not herself. How could she save her family?

She loved history but unless she found employment as a tutor or professor, her knowledge wouldn't help them raise money. Then again, she had a large inheritance that they planned to use for her dowry to Pearl but he would understand that Ruby was important to her.

But then again she knew that Ruby wouldn't take money from her. She sighed, never so much had she wished she knew more about the world than what her books told her. Maybe then she would know what to do. She wished that Sinnoh was closer so that she could speak with her knight personally. He would know what to do, or at least make her smile despite her current frustration.

She went to pour herself some wine, knowing full well that it wasn't for women but she needed something to calm her nerves. She moved into the hallway as discretely as possible for privacy and found her way into a sitting room. She slumped immediately into a chair and took a generous slip, feeling the liquid burned her throat.

"You should not be drinking so, Missy." A hand gently took her glass from him and she looked up at him, half expecting it to be her knight. Only he knew to call her that. She held her breath as she stared into concerned blue eyes. He was call and lean, his dark hair was neat but she knew that he wasn't in her station from his simple cotton clothes.

Dia saw her liquid gold eyes turn away from him, but not before disappointed flashed in them. He too, was disappointed because for a moment he thought she recognized him. He knew it was a silly thought for she couldn't possibly know. But when he saw her walk out of the ballroom, he knew that he had to follow her. He knew from her letters that she liked to stay in quiet room when too many thought filled her mind.

"I do not want to be forward but you shouldn't be drinking spirit since it's far too powerful for you," He tried to amend, knowing that he couldn't speak to someone above like this. But he was worried about her and didn't want to see her fall into the siren call of spirits.

"Thank you sir but you needn't worry about me," She said in an even voice. Feeling her peace slipped away from her, she left the room. Dia watched her, sad that he couldn't give her more comfort. He quickly went through the room for paper and a quill to quickly pen a note.

* * *

Lyra pulled her cloak tighter around her as she slipped down the stairs as quietly as possible. Her manuscript was pressed to her chest as she made her way to the door. It was well past midnight and the guests had already returned home. She waited until her sisters retired as well before sneaking into the night.

"Pray tell, where are going at this hour?" Lyra jumped and turned to Crystal sitting on the settee, and from the half burnt candle she could tell that her sister had been waiting for her. Lyra flinched and tried to hide her manuscript from her sight. Crystal was her twin though and would likely already know what she was thinking.

"Yellow told me about this publisher you met," Crystal merely said and Lyra refused to step back from her sister. After an engulfing silence, Crystal sighed. "I'll fetch the coach."

"Really?" Lyra's face beamed. She had thought that her sister would've told her to go back to bed.

Crystal seemed to have read her thoughts as well for she said, "We both want to help Ruby. With the salary I'll earn from Johto's employment and your book, you might raise enough money to pay off his debts. And publishing your book won't bring scandal if we're careful."

"Thank you Crystal!" Lyra hugged her sister and went out the front door excitedly. She had asked Blue, who went into the city, for the direction to the publisher and was going through the directions in her mind as Crystal went into the stable to bring out to horses. It would be easier to ride than to ready the coach. As Lyra placed her manuscript into her saddlebag, Crystal was more practical, taking Ruby's pistol.

The two sisters mounted and Lyra excited told her about her latest novel. It filled most of the silence as they made their way to town but Crystal was only half listening as she watched the surroundings for scoundrels. But by the time they reached the city, Crystal was confident that she could write the novel herself.

"This should be it!" Lyra excitedly slid from her mount and ran up the stairs to the townhouse turned store and knocked eagerly. No one answered immediately so she repeatedly knocked until Silver pulled it open, cursing enough to make her ears burn. It took him a moment to gather his thought as he looked down at the fawn brown eyes and he groaned when he saw tiny pink slippers peak out from under her skirt.

"Mister Silver," She whispered his name from exhaustion but it held all the excitement she felt. She held out her manuscript to him and her smile rivaled the sun. "You told you were a publisher and I wish to have my book published."

It was late at night and he only wanted to return to his bed but knew that she wouldn't let him do so until he gave her an answer. Muttering curses beneath his breath, he took the damn manuscript and went back into his workroom. She followed him, looking around the dark room, filled with only a desk and a printing press. She went to the fireplace and stroked it to life as silver flipped through the pages.

"Tell me about your story," He asked as he went through the first chapter, recognizing it as the same manuscript he took from her the day before. Lyra was only happy to tell him but he interrupted her by holding up a hand when he reached a certain verse.

"This Mr. Moreland is eerily similar to Sir Morris." He observed and she grinned at that.

"A fine bit of commentary, I met the man at a garden party that one time and he is nothing but a scoundrel. Fits the character I had in mind quite perfectly and wanted him to get his dues." She explained. But she could read Silver's eyes and knew that he wasn't happy with her administrative.

"_MacAlister's Publishing_ doesn't seek to cause scandal, we wish to bring the world great literature. Your novel should be able to stand alone without that and if you feel the need to bring attention to your book with a scandal, I don't think you have the confidence in your book. Why should I publish this if not even the writer believes in it?"

"I don't want to cause a scandal! Everything concerning Sir Morris in this novel is true, Blue told herself. That man is vile and should be known for how he treats women. And that is not the entirety of my novel, I want to tell the tale of two lovers-"

Silver merely handed the manuscript back to her. How could he dismiss her so easily without reading it? She couldn't stop herself before she slapped him across the face. He didn't even flinch at that but his eyes burned with annoyance that she mistook for anger. Her sister had warned her about the violence of men so she screamed and ran out to her mount.

Silver rubbed his temple, knowing that he couldn't simply let her leave screaming and crying. He went to after her and took her arm to stop her. Her eyes were clouded with tears as she wrenched her arm from him. He knew that she could very well fall in her rush.

When he took her arm again, she pushed at his chest with more power than she thought she had. He stepped back but his foot couldn't find any holding and felt himself go tumbling backwards until darkness came upon him.

* * *

Lyra was curled into a ball in her hiding place, rocking back and forth thinking in dread that she had killed a man! They had immediately called for a doctor who took care of his wounds. She wanted to stay but he had ordered her to leave and now, two week later she was still wondering about the man. She couldn't be a murderer!

"Come down Lyra," a voice from below called and she looked down to see blue smiling up at her. How could she smile like that? Lyra wanted to throw up thinking of how Silver was when the doctor arrived. She climbed down though, stumbling a little at how weak her legs felt.

"I have new for you," Blue patted her hand reassuringly. "This Silver of yours is not dead! You needn't worry and I have something else to tell you. He is looking for someone to read to him and it might help to collect some money for Ruby."

"Why is he looking for someone to read to him?"

Blue hesitated before answering, "The doctor said that he fell, his head hit the ground such that his sight was taken away. But that should be better than him being dead."

"Oh God, I've blinded the man!" Lyra groaned. "I can't go to read to him. He'll never hire me and he'll most likely hate me because of what I've done to him."

"Do not worry so," Blue said with a mischievous smile. "I'll make sure that he'll hire you. This is your chance at happiness."

* * *

Gold let himself into the estate, a little discouraged at the silence of the estate. He thought with the amount of sisters Crystal had and that he was used to the constant sound of his pub. He wondered where they were at this moment. The footman lead him to the dining room but Crystal wasn't there, which he found unusual since it didn't seem like her to be late.

He waited for the foot man to leave before leaning himself to search for her.

He walked down the hall until he heard soft footsteps and opened the door slightly to look inside. He smiled when he saw Crystal with her back to him. She was in the ballroom, facing the mirror as she went into first position. Gold leaned against the doorframe and her eyes caught his in the mirror. She flushed at his grin, knowing that he was undressing her with his eyes.

"I would like to see you dance, I only got to see it so briefly." He walked to the piano set in the corner of the room and rubbed his hands together before he played several notes. She stared at him as he played the soft tunes of _The Seasons_. "You must know this ballet."

Crystal took a stance, hoping that he wouldn't ask anymore of her after she took this one request. She closed her eyes, losing herself to the music as she moved to the music, her body following the familiar steps. Behind her closed eyes, she could see the summer scene around her as she danced.

She was jarred out of her sacred summer when the song suddenly changed into a song she never heard before. She stumbled and fell to the ground knowing that if she finished the turn, she could twist her ankle and turned up a glare at him but he continued to grin and play. She placed her hand on her hips, "Why did you change the music?"

"You were supposed to dance with the music," He smiled up at her. "A dancer should know more than footwork to truly dance. Had you ever just danced without knowing what the next five steps are? Have you never been free to dance as you wish Crystal?"

"Lady Berlitz," Crystal corrected. "It's not proper to speak so formally to a person using their Christian name. You must address them with their surname or title."

"That seems cold," Gold sighed seeing that she was rigid again. It had been fun watching her relax, even if it was little, while she danced. Even then he could see that she kept a little of herself back when she danced. "How are you to know if I am speaking with you or your sister? Or would you like me to call you: my dancing water nymph."

"Must you remind me of that time?" Crystal blushed and Gold smiled to himself. He would speak of it to the devil if he could see that warmth in her cheeks. "Now we must go. I am to teach you your table manners. Now when are escorting a woman, you must hold out your arm to her, it is only polite to do so."

Gold did so gladly and she gently placed her hand on his arms, shivering at the warmth that shot up her spine. They went into the dining room where a mock dinner was already set up, "Pull out the chair for the lady and push it towards her _as_ she is sitting, not after."

Gold did so with a grand gesture that made her think that he was mocking her. She didn't say a word though and sat before nodding for him to sit across from her. He looked down at the many utensils set beside the plate before sending her a sheepish smile.

"Start with the largest spoon and move out as the maid bring in the other courses. Now there are to be questions about your past that we must discuss how you are to answer. You are never to say anything too… shocking."

"Nothing is shocking about what happened," Gold muttered as he stabbed the steak set in front of him. She winced at the sound of the china but he didn't seem to notice as he went on. "I have no memory of my time as this Marquis of Johto. The earliest memory I have was becoming hungry in the gallows of London and the rats biting at me, tis no place for a lad to live."

Crystal was surprised at the bitterness in his voice, "It was well known that you father searched far for you."

"Yes," Gold almost laughed. "As I know, my father passed away three months ago. In that time my cousin started to look for me and was able to find me in that time. My father had twenty years to find me. It's obvious that he didn't want me found for whatever reason.

"I can't think of him as my father. I've made a content life for myself before this and had to leave it behind, I would rather my cousin had not found me. I was saved from the streets from a kind earl and set to work in the stables where I learned about horse breeding. I owned a pub with my friend and now I can't go back without me friends staring at me. I don't fit in either world now."

"So it's not true that you were raised by gypsies," Crystal mused as she brought a teacup to her lips. Her words seemed to bring his grin back as his eyes challenged her.

"Some rumours have truth about them. Would it scare you if I told you that it was true?"

"It's of no conscious of mine how you spent your childhood," Crystal answered though she was a little curious about his life. He had played a French ballet on the piano so it might've been true that he travelled with gypsies. That might explain his rakish tendencies.

"What was my father like?" He asked suddenly.

"I honestly don't know beside what I've heard. If I remember correctly, it was said that your mother was mad and disappeared the same night you did. They said that she took you her and… they never found her body but they say she threw herself into the river, taking her own life while she carried you in her arms. Neither of bodies was found though so your father went looking for you but the butler said that she left a note, detailing her plans to do so."

Gold couldn't stomach the story and wondered at the implication. What could've driven his mother to madness? What could drive a father to not look for his son? Gold didn't fully believe that his father had truly looked for him as Crystal told him.

Crystal tried to bring back the conversation to teaching him how to converse in polite company but could tell that he was distracted and knew what plagued him mind. Even though she only knew him a fortnight, the frown seemed displaced so offered, "Our lesson shall be next week, I am willing for it to take place in Jhoto. We can ask the butler about you mother and her letter to give you peace of mind."

He smiled at her in understanding, "Thank you. There's a find field that you can dance in, pity that there's no pond for my little water nymph to dance on."

* * *

**Still need to develop the Franticshipping and Commonershipping more (finish setting up their stories) I am writing much more than I planned to and have to move things to later chapters so I don't go over my 6k limit because I don't want the chapters to get too long. Next chapter should be enough for them since one causes the other into motion.**

**Taking a big risk with making Silver blind but I hope that I can pull it off. Also, I feel very badly for not explaining Ruby's conflict well enough. He need to pay off his father's debt of go to prison. So he decide that he needs to get married, he's not married to anyone yet, and use the heiress's dowry to pay off the debt.**

**Review if you liked.**


	4. Stars in the Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Silver held his hand in front of his head but it was nothing more than a black blur to him. Everything was a black smug against a lighter grey. He closed his eyes and could see the familiar ceiling of his room more clearly than he could with them open. At least now that he was…

He turned over in the bed and slammed his fist into his pillow before slumping into the bed again. He had tried to walk down to his own office but he had accomplished nothing more than a sore toe! After several more failed efforts he decided to stay in bed. If he couldn't maneuver himself in his own home, how could he make his way through the city?

He heard his door open and knew that only a few people had a key to his home, Gold and Blue. Since Gold had moved to the Johto estate, he knew that it would most likely be Blue. He sighed when he heard her call out to him and wished that it was anyone else. He knew that she would try to pull him out of this darkness he was pushed into.

"Silver," She called sweetly and he knew that she wanted something from him. He heard rather than saw her come into his room and sat on the bed next to him. He knew her since they were little, where they were forced as children to commit acts of crime. Lady Berlitz had taken her away from that life but when Blue tried to convince him to come with her, he refused. He wanted to find his own way in life.

He had but that was all taken away now. He could feel Blue's concerned gaze on him and he rolled away from her. That didn't seem to discourage her for she only placed a sisterly hand on his shoulder. "You've worked too hard for this one accident to simply give up."

"How can I?" He said more sharply than he intended. He felt guilt stab him since he knew she was only trying to help. But he hated this feeling of helplessness and snapped at everyone he cared for. "I can't write, I can't read, I can't even work that damn printing press!"

"I have thought of an answer," Blue encouraged. He could feel the bed move beneath him and he could see her beaming from excitement in her mind. "I've hired an assistant for you! You told me that you have a lot of money saved so you should be able to pay her. She can also live in your guestroom and help you."

"You hired a woman without my asking!" Silver asked and wished he could read the emotions on her face so he could know if this was a jest or something more. Blue knew that he liked his solitude and had even less wish to speak with another woman. Why would she do such a thing?

"You need this as much as she does," Blue changed her voice to portray regret. "We cannot keep her as a lady maid and don't want her to go out into the cold. We both know these streets are no place for an innocent. She can help you and you can provide a home for her. Please do this for me."

Silver groaned and placed an arm over his eyes, something he did from habit to block out the world. But now that didn't seem difficult not that he lost his sight. He could see Blue's pleading eyes when they were younger and they turned brown. "Does she know how to cook?"

"Thank you Silver!" Blue hugged him. "You shall not regret this. She is an excellent cook and she shall arrive at noon. She has a gentle heart so be gentle with her. Now let me read you this passage."

Blue took a manuscript from the table next to him and began to read softly to her. It hurt her to see him staring at the ceiling, his eyes unfocused. Not for the first time, she wondered if it would've been like if she had fought harder for him and convinced him to come with her to the Berlitz estate. But his pride spoke louder than her logic. He wanted to prove to the world that he was stronger.

His eyes closed and he was unmoving but she knew that he wasn't asleep. Nevertheless, she closed the manuscript and rose from her seat beside him, "I need to return to the theater now. Stay safe my brother."

Blue quickly dashed a tear and donned her wig before she walked out into the sun, saddened that Silver might never see this light again. He told her he saw everything in black blurs but didn't know if he only said that to reassure her or if there was a chance for him. Pushing the disheartening thoughts from her mind, she smiled to the world and walked the short distance to the theater.

She walked into an alley to reach the back entrance to the theater away from prying eyes. The familiar sounds of the theater greeted her and made her smile at the friendly atmosphere. Everyone had a role in making the play a success. There were costumes to be made and the other actors practising their role.

"Aqua," Black called out to her and Blue almost didn't respond. She placed a friendly smile on her face and turned to the man. Black had worked for White for years now even if their start was unconventional. He had made his way into the theater but accidentally broke a good number of White's props. Since Black didn't have much money, he was set to work. Even now, after he paid back all of his debt, he stayed at her side.

"White wants to meet you in her office," Black told her as he went to work on a set piece. Blue nodded, wondering what White would want to speak with her about. She didn't think on it much since she trusted White. She entered the small office, and came to attention when she couldn't hear White's soft humming. Instead someone else was sitting in her chair.

Blue bit her tongue when the man from the ball sat before her, his arms crossed and glaring at her. He rose slowly, as if giving her c chance to flee but Blue wouldn't give him the satisfaction of watching her do so. She stood at the door, her chin at a stubborn tilt.

Green knew by the defiant spark in her eyes that she wasn't going to speak so did so, "You're employment is no longer needed. You are now dismissed, _Blue_."

Green didn't expect her to merely walk away but he was hoping that she would do so. Blue marched up to the desk and slammed her hands on the table. Green didn't flinch, only gave her a sideways glance, as if dismissing her. Blue's anger flared at the man's arrogance. He knew very well who she was but he spoke to her as if she was beneath him.

"I am not employed to you," She reminded him. "I am employed by White and only she had the ability to dismiss me. You are merely an investor and you can only influence her decision."

"Will she be willing to keep you in her employment when I tell her about who you truly are? Leave now before you lose face or cause a scandal that will ruin this theater! I have put too much money into this to let some spoil girl take it all away. You've had your fun, you can leave now."

"Fun?" Blue screamed. "Spoiled? You know nothing about my character sir-"

"Why are you screaming?" White asked as she entered the room, cutting off any curse words she would've given Green. White smiled against the tension in the room and walked to her desk, forcing Green to stand for her to sit. "Now tell me what the problem is."

"This man has the disillusion that he can dismiss me," Blue was quick to answer but Green refused to look guilty. He was right in his decision and wouldn't let her think anything different. Their eyes met and he could feel the icy heat in them wash over him but didn't step away from their challenge.

"Would you like to explain to her, Blue?" He stressed her name and she flinched a little. Her back was rigid as she met White's confused gaze. Blue would rather she tell White than Green, who would make her out as the villain.

"I have not been entirely honest," She said in a regretful voice. "My name is not Aqua de Bisque, rather I am Lady Blue Berlitz. I know that ladies of my station are not allowed to act so I took up this persona as Aqua. I am sorry for my deceit but you can't fire me! I need the money to help my brother."

Green snorted at her last words, thinking that it was another one of her lies. The woman was too good of an actor but he refused to fall under her spell. He knew that White would see his logic, she was a smart woman to have made a successful company at her young age. He slid his gaze to White who sat at her desk, still trying to get past the shock that one of her must trusted friend had deceived her.

She tried to speak several times but came up short. She sighed and sat straighter, humming to herself as she did when she was nervous. "You know that I hate deceit, but… I… I cannot merely fire Aq- Blue. She has become too much of an asset. She is our star actress and helps generate our revenue."

"She is also a liability!" Green argued. "We can find a new star. Do so or I will not invest in this theater any longer."

Blue was quiet as Green went on his tirade, silently willing White to side with her. She had always been good at reading people and hoped that their friendship would sway her, as well as her common sense. There would be too much question is Aqua suddenly disappeared and there was no time to teach someone else all of her lines.

White leaned forward in her chair and spoke, "I will not fire you Blue… but I cannot have the fate of this theater rest on only your shoulders. Green, you have an investment in this theater so I'm sure that you want to see us succeed. You shall watch over Blue until I can find another actress and train her to replace Blue. Also, I shall also give you five thousand pounds for your silent departure, Blue."

Something caught in Blue's throat and she wanted so desperately to argue but the promise of the money stopped her. It would be enough to pay off Ruby's debt but limit her time as an actress. She swallowed the lump in her throat and held her head tall as she nodded. She didn't say a word as White patted her shoulder with a look of regret before leaving, closing the softly door behind her.

Blue turned on Green immediately and slapped him across his face. It irked her that he didn't even move, standing as cold as a rock. All of the anger she held came bursting out, "You selfish man! Do you not care what you've just did to me? This was my life and you've taken that from me! Acting is the one thing that was mine, the one thing that gave me peace!"

Green was shocked by her she called acting her peace while others would say joy. Her tears also shocked him as well but refused to be moved by what may very well be false. He had seen how well she could act. She wiped angrily at the tears and turned to run from the room, knowing very well that if she stayed, she would've thrust a knife into his gut.

* * *

"And this is the library," Ruby explained to Sapphire later that night as he showed her around the estate. Her eyes widened and all but pushed Ruby aside as she ran into the large room. She ignored the books and climbed the stairs easily to the little platform near the top.

"Tis' an optical!" She dropped to her knees in front of the telescope and dropped the small bag she was carrying onto her lap. She placed her hand lovingly on the cold metal as she moved the telescope over the night sky until she could see the familiar blue cluster of gas. A warm feeling spread through her and she called out, "Poppa! Come, I've found Momma's star…"

She trailed off and sighed, remembering all the nights her father had shown her the star until she was old enough to find it herself, calling for him every time she was able to. She couldn't do that anymore… and now felt silly, feeling Ruby's curious gaze on her back. She stood but didn't look at him, trying to regain as much of her composure as possible.

"My father was a professor and he taught me 'bout the stars," She looked up longingly at them. "We used to watch them together every night."

"My father enjoyed the sport as well," Ruby stood next to her as he walked to her side. He noticed her staring at the book beside the telescope and took it from the stand. "I have no use for this, you may keep it, if you wish. I assume you can read of course."

She frowned at his condescending tone but took the large book from him. She couldn't very well call him out now that she was in his employment. He could very well give her to the authority if she angered him. She was glad for the roof over her head but that didn't mean she liked this man, he did take her from the streets forcibly.

"It is getting late," Ruby broke the silence. "I shall show you to your room and tomorrow you shall start your duties. I have several dresses for you to model and you shall be my sister's companion while we participate the garden party tomorrow evening."

They both turned at the knock on the door. Blue didn't say anything about the two in a room alone together. "I would like to speak with our new maid, Ruby. I have some things I wish for her to do and I shall show her to the servants quarter when we're done. Now you must rest, Ruby."

Ruby nodded to his sister and went back to his room, wondering what his sister's ulterior motive was for sending him away. He trusted his sister not to do anything too dangerous so obliged her this one time. Sapphire watched Ruby leave, still wondering about the man so cold to take her away yet warm enough to give her a present like the tome.

Blue closed the door after her brother and turned to the woman Ruby had brought home. She knew he was only trying to save her from the streets but his method was once again, questionable. She went and sat next to who she hoped to be her new sister by marriage.

"I understand that Ruby is going to be looking for a fiancé at the garden party tomorrow so I have a favour to ask of you," Blue began but Sapphire was quick to laugh mockingly.

"The man's the desperate one but still have more power," Sapphire commented as she ran her hand over the telescope again. "Tis' lucky fer him that women have no choice in marriage 'cause no women shall have such a man as Ruby."

Blue laughed, "I do not wish for my brother to marry, if it's not for love. Even if you think that, Ruby is quite a catch. His title might not be great and we may be seen as… strange but the wealth they _think_ we have is very persuasive. What I ask of you is: if any woman wishes to speak with him, drive them away. And do not speak of this to my brother."

"But would marriage help your family?" Sapphire asked, knowing about their sudden debt but Blue only gave her was a secretive smile.

"It's my job to keep this family together. And we are a family so this is our problem, not just his."

* * *

Crystal waited at the front of the estate with a trunk of her clothes by her side. Since the Johto estate was so far, it was decided that she would stay a week to teach Gold. She had already said her goodbyes to her sisters and was now waiting for Gold with her sister next to her.

"Blue told me to lie but I don't know how to lie as she does," Lyra sighed. "But he hates me!"

"You mustn't start with lies," Crystal told her sister. "I don't want you to stay with a man, even if it means helping Ruby. There must be another way. Have you thought about journalism?"

"I do not wish to write articles, I want to write novels. I have stories to tell," She explained though she knew her sister would understand even though their passions were different. She was closest to Crystal, them being twins.

Crystal nodded, "But lies only get harder. And I know that you are not able to-"

"I have returned for my dancing water nymph!" The two looked up when they heard someone call out to them. Crystal groaned inwardly when she saw Gold ride towards them in such a pace she didn't know if he could stop the creature. She pulled her sister back just as Gold stopped in front of them. He jumped off just before the creature stopped, causing dust to fly around them.

"Do you know how dangerous that was? You could've killed us!" Crystal was quick to chastise him and he gave her a sheepish smile. From the corner of her eyes, she could see a carriage come towards them and the rider waved to them. "Well it seems it's time to go Lyra."

Crystal hugged her sister just as Blue came out. Her other sisters followed behind her and were quick to hug her goodbye as well. "Thank goodness you haven't left yet. Yellow thought that it would be best if we made you something to eat for your trip. I made this for your journey as well."

Blue held the basket to Crystal and in her other hand was a small scabbard. Crystal raised her brow since she doubt that she would need to use such a weapon but knew that Blue's past caused her to worry. She took it and bent to tie it around her calf as she thanked her.

Platina stood back, ignoring the sense of being abandoned again but it was oddly numbing from its repetition. Her eyes caught with soft blue ones and she tilted her head at the man sitting on the coach. Recognition rushed through her when she realized that it was the man from the ball last night. Her hold on her letter tightened against her chest.

Gold noticed their gaze and lead his horse so that he was beside the coach and gave Dia a gentle nudge. He wanted his friend to be happy and the girl could give him that. Gold's smile was radiant as he tied his horse with the other and he said, "You're work is no longer needed, my friend! I now free you from my employment."

"Wha?" Dia stared at his employer and friend as if he had sprouted a third eye.

"Go get your princess," Gold whispered to the young man and patted his shoulder. He turned to the sisters and said louder: "Since I am to steal away your sister, I am going to give you my valet in return. I promise you he is a good man and will help you with _anything_ you need."

Dia was still too shock for words and Gold was quick to leave so Dia could have any chance to argue. He all but threw Crystal and her trunk onto the coach before climbing on as well to drive it away. He did call back laughing though, "Catch you princess Dia! And I shall catch a little nymph!"

* * *

"Isn't this a lovely day?" Blue said softly as she twirled her umbrella as she walked through the garden party that afternoon at the park. "Such a shame that Yellow was too sick to come with us. No doubt, she would've loved to paint these flowers. I am glad that Platina is home to watch over her. I only wish I could've stayed with her but we must help Ruby."

Sapphire didn't say a word as they walked with no given destination. Blue didn't seem to notice the whisper about her spinster status. Sapphire wondered how she couldn't comment on them since their whispers were so blatant and Sapphire was tempted to slap them but knew that it wasn't her place. Blue was a grown woman and could act for self though.

"Where is my brother?" Blue realized that Ruby had slipped away from them while they were walking. She knew that even though he spoke about finding a bride, he wasn't passionate in doing so would most likely distract himself. It couldn't hurt to have Sapphire help him. "Go find my brother, will you?"

"Yes, m'lady," Sapphire nodded though she doubted that she would know where to look for him. She went to look for him though. Blue smiled as she waved her away before she made her own way to the panic table. She grinned as she ate a grape until she saw green eyes staring at her.

Sapphire couldn't very well call out to Ruby so had to wonder around to find the man. She heard women giggling and Ruby's voice around a rose bush and followed it. Ruby was there with several women, handing them each a flower with a charming smile saying some speech about their meanings. One woman lowered her lashes seductively and she rushed forward.

"My lord, wouldn't that flower be better for her?" She asked, not motioning to anyone in particular but knew that her questioning his order would anger any man. Women shouldn't want such a controlling man and she would show them what he could be like as Blue instructed.

As she thought, Ruby scowled at her. "That flower does nothing for the lady's dress. The flower would be an eyesore against all that purple! Red roses have no need to be near such a colour. I need to teach you about colours. I cannot blame you for your lack of knowledge clearly developed from living in such barbaric streets."

"Excuse me?" Sapphire snapped.

Ruby took her hand as if her glare could send daggers through him. He took her hand and led down several trails, explaining each meaning of each flower. She found it quite boring and only half listened to him. She raised her face to the sky as if it would bring her the answer she was looking for. And it did.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing to a spot of colour in the sky. Ruby stopped too and looked up.

"That's a hot air balloon." He answered her and then remembered that her father was a scientist and would've inherited his scientific curiosity. "It was developed recently but many people are flying them."

"Flying…" She said softly to herself. What would it be like to fly? The closest she ever got to her stars was climbing a tree. Her feet moved without her thinking and her hand slipped out from Ruby's. She followed to the general direction of the balloon and found a whole field of colours.

A gunshot made her jumped and she saw a cloaked man run across the field, holding something under his arms. A painting? She ran out to stop the man, clearly a thief, thinking him a fool for committing such an act during the day. She cursed the maid skirt she was forced to wear and when she saw him turn the gun to her, she stumbled. She moved so that she tackled him and knocked him down.

He regained his footing quicker than she did and she groaned at the pain in her gut when he kicked her. In the back of her mind, she could hear Ruby calling for her and others coming to her aid. She only needed to keep him there until they reached her. She grabbed his leg and instinctively bit it, making him cry out in pain.

"Bitch," She saw a flash when he hit her temple with the gun and kicked her into one of the balloons. He turned just as Ruby came on them and stepped aside, pushing Ruby in as well. He acted quickly, cutting the rope that kept the balloon grounded and the sudden movement caused Sapphire and Ruby to lose their footing.

Ruby reached over the side to catch the rope but the thief was quicker, shooting Ruby's hand. Ruby cursed when he saw the man run into the forest, lost to their justice. His mind turned to Sapphire who was struggling to stand in such a foreign object. He ripped a strip from his dress shirt, to wrap his hand before he went to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded and looked over the edge.

"How are we going to get down?"

Ruby was quick to answer, "How am I to know? I've never ridden one before!"

"So we're stuck here… alone…"

"Together."

* * *

**And that's the chapter ^-^ Hot air balloons were made in 1783 and were popular among the elites.**

**Review if you liked.**


	5. The Art Thief's Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Blue blew out a frustrated breath and stood as calmly as she could when she only wanted to reach across the table and chock the man sitting across from her. Why was Green at this garden party? He reached across the table and held her hand, stopping her from leaving. She blushed, knowing that such contact wasn't proper in their high station.

"Stay Lady Blue," He said softly but she pulled her hand away. She refused to hand control to this man and turned, knowing that he would follow her. She smiled to herself when she heard him curse and stand sharply. She kept five steps ahead of him and moved to a more secluded area of the garden.

She held her hand clasped behind her as she turned to him, giving him a smile. "I don't believe we have been properly introduced, Green Oak. May it be fate that has brought you here to me?"

"You seem to know more about me than you let on," Green snarled in reply knowing that their conversation had been little more than shouting. There was something in her coy smile that tugged at his heart when he knew that it was false and shook himself, he can't lose his head to her. "How much do you know about me?"

Blue tilted her head to the side, as if to foreign stupidity. "I know nothing more about you than that you're the grandson of Professor Oak. You have invested in various things which make me believe that you are still confused on what you plan to do. Though you had made a name for yourself among _the ton_, and respected for your wealth. I believe that your insistence to make yourself relevant in society since your father left you and your mother. Your-"

"That's enough," Green snapped. "You have made your point. But you cannot-"

"I cannot go through society as I wish?" She challenged. "Why are you here? White told you to watch over me but that is limited to the theater. You do not control my life and you never will! This may be foreign to you, but ladies do have minds and we are able to do things on our own."

"I mean no disrespect," she snorted at his calm response but he went on. "But this is more than you. I'm watching over you every minute of your day so that no one shall follow you from your home to the theater and finding your true identity. I also want to discuss an arrangement for when a play is complete."

"I'm sorry if I doubt these arrangements are needed but I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I have been masquerading as Aqua for months now and can take care of myself. No one will know about this and your investment is safe."

"I found out," Green pointed out and she crossed her arms. "I'm sure you can take care of yourself but we must take precaution. Think of White and her dreams for the theater, you wouldn't want to be the reason she had to give it up."

"And what would you suggest?" She asked slowly.

"You are to become my mistress." Green said simply and when Blue would've slapped him across his face, he grabbed her wrist to pull her closer. "In name only. This way I can be closer to Aqua without anyone questioning my presence. It will also discourage any other man from making you their mistress. After each performance, I shall take you to a town house where you can change and return home."

He released her and she took several steps back, trying to distance herself from his intense eyes. She couldn't agree to his offer, even if it was only an act. She couldn't be anyone's whore, she would work her way to stardom with her talent, not through men! Surely he didn't think that she would agree so readily with her pride.

She couldn't answer him when she heard people run past her, screaming about a gunshot. Her thoughts raced to Ruby and she left Green without a second thought. It was silly to think but her first instinct was to protect Ruby, who was a grown man that knew how to protect himself. But trouble always seemed to find their family and she would blame herself if anything were to happen to him.

"Ruby!" She called and worried more when he didn't call back. She made her way to the field, pulling her skirt improperly high so she could run faster. She spotted Ruby's red waistcoat easily and her eyes trailed to the man he was fighting. She saw red and cursed that she didn't have a gun with her. She ran forward anyways and tackled the man just as the balloon took flight.

A lead ball stunned her as it flew past her ear. It would've taken her life if Green hadn't pulled her away from the man and pulled her into his strength, pointing at the man with his own gun. Blue struggled in his grip though, making his aim askew, as she desperately tried to reach the balloon despite it being too high for her reach, the rope just slipping through her fingers.

* * *

"That bastard!" Blue screamed later when Green had forced her home. The thief had already escaped and a crowd was gathering which would only question her likeness to Aqua. It was hard to pull her away, her only thought was to follow the balloon despite it being too fast for her. He told her there was nothing she could do and that only sparked her rage.

"Be calm sister," Platina said in an even voice. "We needn't worry, Ruby has traveled the world and can take care of himself. He will find his way home without our help. And I'm sure that the authorities will find this art thief and bring him to justice."

"Art thief?" Yellow almost dropped her sketch pad. She had been standing at the door when they began talking. Could this be the same man that stole from her painting? Her hold on her sketchpad tightened at the thought that the bastard had hurt her brother. She turned away from the scene and went to the two people she knew would help her despite her condition.

She made her way to the stables where she found Wally, their groom tending to the horses while he also watched Tansy playing with the new litter of kittens in the back of the cell. Tansy was never far from Wally side and she thought the world of him because despite his asthma, he did what he could for the Berlitz family that took him in.

Yellow looked at the calling card Red had given her before gently knocked on the stall and the two looked up. "I have a favour to ask of you. I want to go into town but cannot possibly go alone and I cannot connect the carriage to the horses alone. I need your help to get to London and if my sisters ask, please tell them that I am merely painting somewhere."

"Who are you meeting?" Wally asked, knowing that she did not travel much. He was curious about who she was meeting since she knew so little people and never fought against her sisters. Though he could read the determination in her eyes, and knew this was important to her but he needed to know what kind of danger she was running into.

"I wish to meet with the man that will buy my paintings," Yellow said shakily and hoped that he would believe her. "Please help me and my dream."

As she had hoped, Tansy's good natured heart believed her. "We must help her Wally! This is her passion and it would not be too much trouble. There are doctors in London so if she has an attack, she would be taken care of. It would not take too long, right Yellow?"

Yellow nodded frantically and Wally looked between the two women. He sighed, knowing that he would help her. He knew what it was like to have love ones suppress him where he couldn't even fight it since he knew it came from a warm place. He wordlessly took a horse from a stall and gesture her toward the carriage. It was answer enough for Yellow and she beamed so bright.

Wally tied to horses to the carriage and held out his hand to help Yellow onto the carriage. He turned back and held out a hand to Tansy, "Do you wish to come as well. I know that you haven't been outside this estate much."

Tansy eagerly took his hand but when she would've entered the carriage, he placed her hands on her waist and lifted her onto the box seat. He gave her a warm smile as he harnessed the horses, looking out of the stable before guiding the horses out. He saw Blue and waved to her, "I'm taking Tansy for an outing."

Blue nodded and Yellow felt a stab of guilt that she was deceiving her sister.

* * *

"There is a woman at the door for you," Red looked up from his work when his butler knocked on his office. He smiled to himself thinking that it was the woman from the party and threw a blanket over the painting. He leaned back, pulling out his pocket watch and stared at the blood he had noticed earlier. "I had already sent her to the waiting room… she had your calling card sir."

"I gave it to her," Red told the man and went down to the waiting room. He stood at the door, watching her rigid back as she shakily took the cup of tea a maid placed in front of her. She stood, obviously nervous as she walked to a portrait hanging above his fireplace and ran her hand over the signature at the corner. She tilted her head to the side and he wondered what she was thinking.

"That's my father," Red said softly and she turned sharply. The fear in her eyes made him wonder about her more. He didn't want her to be afraid since he knew that she was under the disillusion that the painting was hers when it belonged to his mother. She gave him a questioning look and he gestured for her to sit next to him.

"You shot my brother!" She said quickly, taking a step back from him. Red's hand froze on his tea cup, leaning back he gave her a prying look but all he could see was hatred in her eyes. He tightened his hand on the cup but she went on. "My brother was there at the garden party where you shot him and sent him away in a balloon!"

"And how do you know that this was me?" Red challenged. He knew full well that he didn't go to a garden party that week, he was much too preoccupied with his current mission for him to go out to society as much as he would like. Was she a part of the robberies?

"My sister told me that he was stealing a painting and I know only one art thief," She pointed out and her eyes challenged him to argue. She had already voiced her opinion of him enough and knew the saying anymore would only have him dismiss her more than he had already. "I am here as you wish, now you must find my brother or I shall tell the authority of your theft!"

"I cannot help you even if I want to," Red pointed out. He tried to keep himself calm but his thoughts raced when she told him about the art thief. Could it be the same person he was after? Could he trust her? He had to see how much she knew. "I was not at this garden party and it's not illegal to take back what is mine."

"Stop!" She ordered. "I shall say this one last time: I painted that painting. We sold all the paintings in my father's possession years ago. All that is left are the ones I made which I made after my parents passed away. Tell my why you think that they belong to you."

Red ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He couldn't see her lying and pulled out a ledger from a desk pushed off to the side and locked. He threw the book onto the table in front of her and began to explain the story he didn't even told his best friend. He couldn't have many people know about his actions and risk his life before he could complete his task.

"When I came of age, I left for the new world. I wanted a few years of adventure before I returned and took my title. In those few years, my life was taken from me…" He sat on the coach and she went to sit next to him so she could watch his eyes. "My parents were murdered while I was overseas and stole every last heirloom they owned.

"I spent the next few years looking for the man that murdered my parents. I came close too and that is the closest I got," He gestured to the ledger. "I found his home but he escaped. I learned that he had sold every heirloom he stole from my family. I may never find the man but at least I can take back what my parents worked so hard to build. I've visited every house in that ledger and stole back what he had stolen from me. I've never been caught until now."

Yellow wordlessly took the ledger from the table until she came to the entry with her family name. Her heart went out to this man that no doubt blamed himself. "So the man that stole that painting at the garden party could very well be the man that murdered your parents."

Red's grip on his cup tightened as she went over every item that was stolen and went on, "Jewelry, paintings, you cannot go about in the dark stealing what you _think_ is yours. I presume that this portrait was made by your mother as was the other paintings stolen."

He nodded and she laughed softly, "You have no eye for art sir. Your mother must've been left handed from her stroke pattern which is a signature enough for her. This thief has also let quite a detailed description of each artifact so I don't see how you could not identify them for yourself."

Red rubbed his chin before saying, "Then you are to help me."

"You cannot think that I will steal from these people!" She gestured to the ledger. "I have morals and will not bring myself to hurt others as you have done to me. I do not see how I will be able to help you because my sisters watch over me very carefully."

"Then I shall have to steal you away in the night," He gave her a smile, wanting her to help him. He remembered Green telling her about a certain Berlitz sister, "I shall return your painting if you do this for me. I shall also pay off whatever debt your father holds if you help me collect what is rightfully mine. Do we have a deal?"

Yellow stared at his outstretched hand and thought back to Ruby. If she was able to do this, they would not have to worry and she would prove that she could take care of herself to her sisters. "I am sorry I hear about your parents and shall help you out of the kindness of my heart but there are some conditions. For every artifact you steal, you have to leave the amount of pounds they paid this man for it. Know that they are innocent and bought the heirlooms fairly without the knowledge that they were stolen."

"I think we have reached an agreement," He took her hand and was shocked at how tiny it was. He began to wonder if it was right to bring her into his world when she was obviously dangerous even if he needed her to identify the heirlooms.

* * *

Lyra stood in front of the Silver's door for a good ten minute, contemplating if she should enter. This was the man that she turned blind and who most likely hated her! Blue had told her to lie about who she was but she couldn't do so. Blue also told her that he needed her but she didn't understand what that meant. She thought to Ruby and how much her family was struggling.

She took in a deep breath and entered the building with the key her sister had given her. She called out in a small voice that she knew was much too quiet for anyone to hear so ventured something louder, "Hello? Lady Blue had sent me. Mr. McAlister?"

"Damnit!" She heard someone cursed and she ran up the steps to find Silver standing in the middle of his room with glass scattered around him.

"Don't move," Lyra said quickly and ran to his kitchen for a cloth to place the broken glass inside. She ran back to the room when after she found one thrown carelessly on the table. She let out a frustrated breath when she found him trying to gather the glass. "Stop! You're going to hurt yourself."

She slapped his hand, glad that he hadn't cut himself trying to find the glass pieces. She looked around the large room and saw that it was empty save for a few furniture. She placed the biggest pieces of glass into the cloth before taking the broom and sweeping the remaining pieces. She looked over her shoulder to see Silver sitting on his bed, and her grip on the glass tightened a little too much.

She dropped the glass into the pile at the pain of the glass cutting her. She frowned at the cut before someone grabbed her shoulder roughly. Silver was beside her and ripped a piece of his shirt to hand it to her. "Give me your hand. Damn clumsy girl, I was better off just doing it myself."

"Thank you," She placed her hand in his and she was surprised at how gently he was with her. He grumbled as his fingers moved over her palm though. Her breathe caught when she realized how close he was to her and turned away when he was finished, taking the cloth of glass. Among the glass was a picture frame and her curiosity perked. "I'll throw the glass away. You sit there until I return."

There was something familiar about her voice but he couldn't place it anywhere. Had Blue brought her to the theater one day and he not notice? He cursed Blue for bringing the woman to his home and cursed himself for allowing him to do so. The girl obviously couldn't take care of herself so how could she help him? He was better off adjusting to this new handicap alone anyways. He heard her return but didn't turn to her.

Lyra looked from Silver to the picture frame she took from the ground. He must've been looking at it when she came in and dropped it. He looked so young in the picture with Blue beside them. He wasn't smiling then and he wasn't now making her wonder if he ever had. She gently placed it on the bedside table before sitting next to the man.

"I've returned. Blue said that there are some chores you wish for me to do now that you're… I'm truly sorry for you." She said quickly and looked at her hands, not knowing is she could look him in the eye. "Thank you for employing me even if it was mostly Blue's doing. I cook well so if you're hungry I can start dinner right now. What would you like?"

"I'm not hungry," He turned away from her. "I don't see why you're sorry; you weren't the one that pushed me. I don't need much, just stay out of the way while I work. There's a pile of manuscript there and I want you to read them to me."

"But it's almost noon, you must have something." She argued but he only waved away her worries. "You don't seem to have much food so we'll have to go out for dinner at the pub. Then tomorrow we'll go out to buy more things so I can make you something to eat as well."

"I hired you to read to me and watch over this house, you don't need to pity me." Silver said quickly. He didn't want to go out into society and embarrass himself. No doubt he would cause a scene where he knocked over everything in his path. "I have a friend that will bring me dinner tonight and I'll give you some coin to buy anything you want tomorrow. Just read the damn manuscript."

Lyra sighed and took one randomly from the pile and sat next to him. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him and wanted to help him, she was the one to cause this pain in him. He couldn't hide in his room forever and she vowed to help him adjust to this turn of events. With that thought in mind, she began to read to him.

* * *

Crystal parted the curtains of the carriage and stared at Gold's back. He was singing in a language that she couldn't understand and turned to her with a smile. They had barely spoken on the way to his estate but he didn't seem bother by the awkward silence that surrounded her. Nothing seemed to bother the man and wonder how he could be so calm.

"Come out," He held out a hand to her. The window was big enough for her to climb through but she was hesitant to do so because of the danger. He took her hand though and kissed it softly making her blushed harder and pull away from him. He knew it was because she wasn't used to closeness with others and he always wondered why high society was so afraid of each other.

"It must be uncomfortable back there, just sit next to me and talk. Tell me how I must bow to my elders or lift my pinky while I eat dainty little-"

"I think you have made your point," She frowned and turned to glare at him. It was uncomfortable to do so the whole trip so took his hand, if only to humour him for a moment. His hold was strong and helped her onto the box seat. "You don't think much of high society. Why have you come back when you obvious don't want to do so?"

Gold was silent for a moment before he told her honestly, "I wondered about the people who could leave me behind. I guess we're going to get the answers soon since we're home almost there. I'll show you around the estate, which is a good thing that came out of this, if anything. It's beautiful. Hold on, I'm going to take a shorter route."

Crystal's breath was taken away when they suddenly went off the trail and she held onto his arm but he only laughed, placing an arm around her to stop her from falling. He maneuvered the coach through the field knowing that there wasn't any boundary around the property and into the back of the estate. To his surprise, Crystal took the reins from him and pulled the horses to a stop.

"Are you of sound mind?" She yelled but he only gave her a sheepish smile. "You could've gotten us killed and you haven't been to this estate long so you might not know your way as much as you think. This path is dangerous for a carriage to take and you shouldn't strain the horses."

She climbed down from the carriage and went to the horses, running her hand over their neck, not noticing the grooms come out to them. Gold went to untie the horses and frowned when the grooms went to take over the task from him, though it did lighten his heart to see Crystal working so closely with the horses since he had a soft spot for animals.

"Let me show you into the mansion." Gold held out her arm to her as the groom took the horse away. She took it and he leaned down to whisper, "Thank you again for helping me find what happened to my mother."

* * *

Platina took out the letter that she had found in her office on the night of the ball. She wondered how it came to there but was glad to have found it. She held it closer to her heart after reading her knight's words glad that he was there for her though she still wondered how it came to her. She placed it aside and took out her family's ledger.

She didn't look up when there was a knock at the door and opened slowly. Dia walked in slowly and placed a tray on the table beside her. "You must be tired going over your text for so long, and I remember that you like tea with honey. What are you going over?"

"My family's books," She answered. "Since Ruby and Crystal are gone, there's no one to watch over the estate, even in their care it has turned to a state of despair. I want to be useful so have decided that I am going to save this estate. I have been going over everything and I think that we can apply some eastern techniques to the mills."

"That's great," Dia smiled even as she was so serious. "I know that you wanted to help Ruby and your knowledge can help this estate be what it once was. I mean… your sisters told me that it was so."

Platina was silent for a moment as she leaned back. She turned her gilded eyes to him, frowning. "Please, do not lie to me. I know very well that my sisters do not know my concerns and I also know who you truly are. I now realize it after speaking with you."

* * *

**Tansy belonges to Silvia (Silvermoonstone23) Review if you liked.**


	6. A Mother's Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Dia chocked on his words for a moment as Platina only stared up at him with prying eyes. How could she have known that it was him from just the letter he left behind? He couldn't just leave her when she looked so sadden so left the note for her but know it seemed that it was his downfall. He expected her to be angry but she merely stared up at him, as if she was waiting to see what he would say.

"I'm sorry but when-" He began, stumbling over his words but she raised her hands to stop him. She stood and even if she only reached his shoulders, he felt all of two feet tall.

"It is I who is sorry," she said softly and he was taken back for a moment. He bit his tongue, allowing her to go on. Her eyes glazed over with love as she held a letter close to her heart. "You are clearly Pearl's servant he sent to me to deliver this letter I found after you spoke with me. He must've known that I was upset. Please thank him for me."

Dia wringed his finger together and looked at his feet, not wanting to correct her and break the illusion of her fiancé she obviously loved. His heart broke as he lied to her. It was harder to lie when gazing into her gilded eyes but he did so, "He said that your past few letters were surprisingly short and was worried that there was something wrong. He told me to watch over you under the guise of being Lord Jhoto's valet."

"Pearl is a caring man," Platina sighed. "And I thank you for coming on his behalf as well as agreeing to stay and helping me. I'm confident that we can work so that this estate can make profits again."

* * *

Gold stopped at the door and looked down at Crystal, giving her a coy smile even as he could hear the panic cries of the maids on the other side. "I must warn you that I have a soft spot for animals. I took in some animals I found in the forest that were hurt. I hope that they don't bother you while you're staying here. My Aunt is always telling me to get rid of some of them but I can't bring myself to do so."

Crystal looked doubtfully up at him, how many animals could he have? Gold threw open the door and she was almost taken down by a large dog. Gold knelt down and hugged the dog even as it tried to bite him. Crystal looked past them and saw the maids run after a goat. Several other animals ran through the house and it was more of forest than an organized estate.

"Come, I'll show you to your room." Gold stood and lead her to the east wing but she looked back at the dog that fought against the maids. She stopped and wondered about the dog's behaviour. She studied the dog's movement and noticed that it favoured its left.

"Was that dog hurt when you found him?" Crystal asked and Gold nodded. When she would've gone to the dog, Gold stopped her.

"He's aggressive and can hurt you." Gold warned her. "I found him injured on the side of the road last week, I think he was wild and attacked. We healed his injuries but he still acts out and I wonder if he ever will. I was hoping to breed him since he's a fine dog."

Crystal pulled her hand from his, approaching the dog slowly. When it lashed out at her, she gracefully stepped back and dodged his teeth. Gold went next to her and held the dog down trying to hold down the animal. Crystal held onto the dog's head and tilted it slightly and saw its right eye was closed shut. She frowned.

"His right eye is hurt, that's why he's acting out." Crystal explained, "You should have it taken care of soon. I saw that he was stumbling around and the movements weren't fluid as it should be. I realized that he might've been injured, one way or another. What did you name him?"

"I was going to name him Arcanine but it seems that he's much more taken with you so it should be you to name him," He offered and she looked back at the dog. She tapped her chin before she answered, "I'll name him Winypon. He shall be taken care of, I'm hoping."

"Of course, but let me show you around now." Gold gave the dog one last pat before leading Crystal to the east wing again. He slowed at the library and noticed that his butler going over the books. He walked into the library and knocked on the desk to gain his attention. The man jumped which perked Gold's suspicion. The man didn't seem to enjoy to his presence ever since he first came.

Crystal stopped and followed him into the room. "I want to speak with you. I have some question about what happened with my mother and what came of me. My aunt tells me that you've worked here the longest so I was hoping that you would be able to tell me."

"We don't know what came of your mother," The butler spoke softly. "We thought she was a wonderful but that seems to a misjudgement on our part but blessed my past employer's heart, he was so taken with her he couldn't see her evil."

Gold bit his tongue, he always imagined his mother being a generous loving woman that forced to leave him to help ease the pain and that it was his father that forced her into action but it seemed that it was just a fantasy. He told himself that this was what he wanted, the truth. "What was it my… mother did?"

"She was an unfaithful witch." The butler spat, "Nothing more than a fortune hunter after the marquis's money. She took lover after lover before she ran off in the night, leaving a note and taking the only heir this family had. He searched for you but the depression he was thrown into soon took away his longing to live. He loved her more than I can tell you."

"May I see this letter?" He asked through the anger clutching his throat. He was wrong in judging the man that never looked for him, not from disinterest but from depression. The butler shook his head and went on to tell his story.

"After the marquis woke and found the letter, his first thought was to protect the family from the scandal your mother would no doubt create. He hid the letter and told the _ton_ that she went mad and threw herself into the river, taking you with her. He couldn't bring you back without it being revealed that his wife was an unfaithful witch. But I am sure that the marquis hid the letter among his things, perhaps you can find it for yourself."

"Thank you," Gold sighed and dismissed the butler. Crystal placed a hand on his arm and he gave her a smile so she couldn't see how saddened he truly was. Her look of concern touched him but he had the answer he was looking for. "Come, I shall show you to your room. It's near mine so that if you have any concern, you only have to knock on my door."

Crystal knew that he must've been troubled by the thought that his mother wasn't the lady he probably imagined she was. But something was troubling her, "I didn't think that a woman like Lady Beatrice would be unfaithful. She helped Platina's rapidash while she was sick and she said that your mother was a nice woman. Platina is a good judge of character, I would like to think."

"I really don't know what to think, I need a night to think this over before we start my lessons again. This is your room," He stopped at the door and opened it or her. She raised a brow at her and noticed what room it was. She wondered if it was deliberate or just an oversight by him.

"I gather that your room is next to this one," He nodded but looked at her confused. She let out a frustrated breath, "This room is actually meant for your future wife and it wouldn't be right for me to sleep here. That door leads to your room."

Any other gentleman would have the decency to blush but Gold only threw back his head and laughed. "I wondered where that door led to. But there's a lock so you needn't be worried about me coming into your room and ravishing you. I am sorry though, this is the only room made available and furnished."

Crystal sighed but walked into the room since it would be too much trouble for the maids to prepare another room in such a short time. "It should be fine as long is the door is locked but it's awkward since this room is meant for your wife."

"Married couples don't sleep together?" He scoffed. "Shouldn't my wife and I sleep together? I can never understand these traditions you insist to put yourself through. Every married couple I know sleep in the same room, even in the past most couples would sleep together."

"Most don't marry for love so such contact is useless and unwanted. Man and woman marry for money and titles." Crystal explained. Gold sighed and moved so suddenly that she barely had time to step back when he cupped her face and brought her closer to him. She stood frozen, his strong arms around her but it was more his tawny eyes that trapped her.

"No one should marry for money and no woman should be tied to man she doesn't even love, let alone be forced to give herself to him." He whispered against her lips, "You don't need to follow those rules. Dance more freely, my dancing water nymph."

* * *

Sapphire let out a frustrated breath as she went through her satchel that she brought with her to the garden party and was glad that she took some food from the kitchen before they left. They had floated in the air balloon for a few mere hours but she was more than willing to jump out of the balloon! He did nothing but complain while she shared the food she took, though she did wake with his coat on her shoulder.

She had lost track of where they had drifted so would have to wait 'til it was night again to read the stars to find their location. She held the satchel closer to her since it held the astronomy text she kept. She looked back to Ruby who was playing with the burner keeping the balloon afloat, trying to discover how it worked.

He pulled at the valve and the flame grew, making the balloon lift sharply and Sapphire almost lost her footing as she leaned over the side to see how far they had drifted. She turned a quick glare at Ruby but he was concentrated on the burner. She turned to him and yelled, "Can ya stop that? We need to get to the ground and travel by foot."

"I'm trying to get his down," He argued frustrated from their situation and hunger. He found that there was no system to steer except for maneuvering the balloon up or down. Even if he was able to control the balloon, he didn't know how to land the thing without crashing. Sapphire let out a frustrated breath and eyed a dense forest. Ruby raised his brow when she took out a knife and began to cut at the rope.

"Stop!" Ruby grabbed her hand when she began to cut at the ropes.

"We canna control this and we need to get down. If we cut down this balloon in a dense forest, it shouldn't be too hard." She explained but Ruby only gave her a skeptical look. He took the knife from her and placed it in his boot.

"Are you mad?" Ruby yelled. "Do you know how dangerous that is? We might as well jump to our death! I'll try to set this balloon down as slowly as possible and hopefully the trees will cushion our fall. Hold onto something while I lower this thing."

Ruby saw her hold onto the basket's edge before looking over the edge, waiting until they were over the forest. He closed the valve and the balloon quickly dropped from the sky. He stumbled and tried to grab at the rope but it slipped from his fingers just as the basket hit the trees.

"Ruby!" Sapphire saw him go over the edge and even before the basket came to an ungraceful stop, she climbed out to rescue him. She jumped from branch to branch and grabbed his wrist before he reached the ground. His weight pulled her down though and she went tumbling after him. She tried to grab any branch to stop their fall.

She let out a breath of relief when she finally caught the branch, still holding Ruby by his hand. Her strength let out and they dropped the last few feet to the ground. Ruby noticed that she body began to grow limp and held her closer to save her from the impact. They rolled to a stop and they were both breathing heavily.

"You saved me," Ruby gaped at her even as they he struggled to stand but Sapphire struggle to merely lift herself to her knees. He knelt next to her and looked over the cuts she gained trying to save him. Her dress was ruined and her hair was dishevelled, making her look like an animal but he felt guilt. Would it have been better if they just cut the rope like she suggested?

"Sapphire?" He patted her cheeks but she merely pushed his hands away. She leaned her head on his chest, insisting that she only needed to rest. He worried that she had a concussion and opened her eyes. They weren't glazed over which was a relief to him and he went to her satchel which he realized that it was Blue's.

Knowing his sister, he emptied the bag and searched for a hidden seam and pulled at the seam. A hidden compartment was revealed with several items inside. His sister had already taught them about being prepared and placed things in a hidden slot in their bags. Inside was a bag of money and bandages with salve. He took it and began dressing her cuts but the state of her dress would draw too much attention to them from thieves. He took off his coat and found the sewing case that Blue had left for him.

* * *

Blue pulled her bonnet lower as she walked toward the theater. But the sounds of the actors didn't bring her the comfort that it once did, not because she grew apart from her passion but because she knew that Green would be waiting for him. It was only a rehearsal but knew that he would insist to watch the rehearsal and she didn't care to face him.

She forced the heavy door open but stumbled forward when the door was thrown open. She turned and saw Green standing behind her and gently ushered her forward and she frowned at his sudden appearance. It was most likely that he had been waiting for her to arrive and she turned a glare up at him. Green didn't remark on her glare, only focusing on the others around her.

"Have you thought about what I said?" He asked as he followed her into her dressing room. Blue pulled off her wig once Green turned the door, more comfortable without it and knew that she didn't have to pretend to be Aqua around him.

"Yes but I want you to know that I find it degrading that I am only worth my body." She sighed and sat in her chair. "But know that I'll agree to your plan to help White. She's a close friend and I have taken advantage of her kindness, even if it was unintentional. But we won't need to return to your townhouse tonight since it's only a rehearsal and there won't be a crowd as there would be during a show."

Green nodded and was glad that she agreed with him since he thought she would argue with him more. "But let me bring you home, just to be safe."

Blue let out a frustrated breath and threw the script at him, "Is there anything more you wish to control? If not, you may help me practice my lines until rehearsal starts in an hour. Start on page ten and you shall be Chris while I shall be Iris."

Green sighed and looked down at the script. He began to read in a monotone that made Blue flinch, "_You are exactly who I suspect you to be, you always were just a thief after the artifact. No matter whom you pretend to be, you will not change who you really are inside_."

"You're supposed to be angry," Blue sighed. "Actors are a team and we need to act on each other. You need to get angry so it can create a more real atmosphere and can make it easier for me to portray the emotion Iris is feeling when the man she loves doubts her."

"Just read the line," Green let out a frustrated breath and repeated the line. Blue's posture changed and she came close to him and lifted a trembling hand to his face, almost as if she was afraid that he would leave if she touched him. Tears glossed over his eyes and he felt an oddly protective over her at the sight.

"_You never gave me a choice_," She recited her lines. Even though tears clouded her eyes, confused angry laced her words as she yelled. "_You already hated me! You hated me even before you knew my name, what was I to do? Tell you that I brought years of darkness over this world? That it was my blind trust that caused the death of many people, my family included_."

Green stepped back, worried at the feeling her closeness evoked and continued to read the script. "_Do you think that your lies can make me sympathise with you? You brought that monster and you are going to help me defeat him! You care coming with me_."

"Scene," Blue stood straighter and gone was the lost look in her eyes, in its place was a guarded glaze. How could she change so easily? How could he ever know what she was truly feeling? Blue breathed in deeply, dashing away the stray tears from her act and went on to the next act. "_I know you do not trust me but there is no need to glare at me such_."

"Who shall be Ralph?" Green asked, reading ahead in the script. "There are four people in this scene and a battle. We cannot possibly practise this alone."

"Details, but if it is a concern of yours, we shall only practise the parts with Iris and another character," Blue waved away his concern. Then she asked him, "It's quite saddening how Chris refuses to trust Iris when she is only a victim of her own circumstance, don't you think?"

"He doesn't know if he should believe her words when she hid so much from him and I know the feeling," Green whispered his response. "Who is she truly? How is to know that he to know if she was a spy or a coward running from her problems. How is he to know that she is speaking the truth?"

"He has to believe that she would never lie to the one she loves," Blue answered easily. "And to your question about who she is, she is scared and I know the feeling."

Her eyes challenged him but he found himself pulled deeper into the mystery of who she truly was inside, "He doesn't have any reason to trust her at this point then since he doesn't realize he loves her until the third act. But you find yourself empathizing with Iris, so does she remind you of yourself?"

"No," She laughed. Iris was stronger than she could ever wish to be since in the end, she knew who she truly was while Blue had never felt safe enough to venture to look into herself. She had to be so many people to stay alive that she doubted that she would find anything in herself beside an act. "Iris is nothing like me, she reminds me of my sister, Yellow."

Before Green could ask her anymore, there was a knock on the door and Blue rushed to put on her wig even as Green ran to keep the door close. She nodded to him as he opened the door to see Black peer inside. He looked from Green to Blue's dishevelled hair with a confused look before a knowing smile flashed in his eyes. Green was about to correct the man but it would be better not to if he were to put on a guise of being lovers.

"It's time for rehearsal." Black nodded to Blue and Green followed the two to the stage. Blue waited at the steps and Green begrudgingly held out his hand at help her onto the stage. He held her hand a little longer than was needed but she didn't say anything of it. He convinced himself that it was only for show and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I shall be watching," He spoke to her softly and she rewarded him with a smile. He went to sit next to White and watched the play. She gave him a confused smile and he shrugged. "We found an arrangement that agrees with. We agree on more than I thought we would, she is to be my mistress. She is quite a… passionate woman."

"You are a horrid actor," White sighed as she watched the actors. "But I shall help you with this game you two started. But Aqua is still a close friend of mine and I want you to promise me that she will not be hurt when this is over."

"I don't see how I can hurt her," His gaze focused on Blue and something warm spread through him but he ignored the sensation. He wondered about who she truly was but told himself that he wouldn't be privy to the knowledge.

* * *

Yellow looked from the ledger she took from Red's townhouse to the sketchbook she had in her hands. The moon was hidden behind misted cloud so she had to draw by candlelight. She sighed and moved the charcoal over the page, trying to bring the jewelry to life before her. She thought it would be best to make a reference for Red when he was searching for the jewelry.

She knew in her heart that she was helping a thief but Red would be able to help her family. The determination in his crimson eyes flashed before her and knew that there was nothing she could say to keep him from committing the act. He obviously thought he was in the right but why did he not hire a private investigator to find the killer? The answer came to her rather quickly: pride.

She went back to her sketch and tried to imagine the design of the ring in her mind before adding the detail to the ring on the page. She made a quick note of the design next to the sketch before turning the page. She needed her next concept for her next painting. She was still determined to sell her paintings to bring in money for her family.

She absentmindedly moved to her art case and decided what kind of paint she would use. She wanted to make a still life since she had made many landscape. Acrylic would be best to bring out the colour and she pulled another canvas from the corner and placed it on the stand. She started to sketch the outline of a human face, not really thinking of who she wanted to paint.

She breathed in sharply when the window opened and the candle's flame danced until it was over taken, leaving her in the little moonlight around her. She rushed to the candle but a hand lashed out and grabbed her hand, stopping her. She turned but she knew in her heart that it was Red and her heart raced at the crimson eyes staring down at her.

Red saw the fear in her eyes and smiled reassuring at her. He should've known better than to sneak into her art room, "I am here to steal you away in the night."

She was still gaping at him so he went on, "This is shall be our first stealing back what is mine."

* * *

Crystal woke to the sound of scratching. She forced herself awake, even as her head registered the fear of what caused by the sound. The sound came from her door and she hesitantly opened it to find Winypon, the dog she saw that morning. It bound into her room until it stopped on the carpet in front of her bed and slept.

Crystal sighed, she couldn't possibly move that large dog and her heart went out to the animal. She sat next to the animal and stroked the dog's fur. It nudged her with its nose before following an unseen path towards the vanity. It began scratching at the legs until it began to tilt over.

"No," she ran to the vanity and pushed it back into place even as drawers fell to the ground. She sighed and gathered the letters that filled the drawer. She turned back to the dog but it only lay on her bed. "I hope you're happy with yourself. If you wish to stay, you must act appropriately. I am already civilizing one man, I do not wish for another."

But like that other man, it gave her a pouting look and she found her heart melting in compassion. She went back to organizing the letters once again until she came across a letter, with blood staining the edges.

* * *

**That Commonershipping part is so short T^T but there shall be more of them in later chapters. Anyone who knows me know I love Arcanine and just had to put him in. I used his japanesse name since I thought it sounded cuter than Archy. To those that don't know, I started writing my own trilogy a couple years ago and Iris and Chris from that. To think one of my favourite OC share a name with a character I don't like -.-**

**Review if you like ^-^**


	7. Into the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Crystal threw open the door between their two rooms and Gold shot up when she called his name. He saw her wide eyes shot concern through him and he went to her. She blushed and quickly turned her back to him and he realized that he was completely naked. He quickly pulled a blanket around his waist and turned back to Crystal who held out a piece of paper to him while still looking at the ground.

"This wasn't what I was thinking when you first see me as such," Gold laughed, trying to ease the tension. She did give him a glare as he thought she would, instead she held out the letter to him. He raised his brow and took the letter, his heart racing at the blood stained edges. A stark contrast to the blood, was the light hearted words on the letter. It was nothing more than a letter by his mother to her aunt.

"You might want to sit down," She gently pushed at his shoulder until he sat on his bed. She frowned at his dazed look and placed a hand on his shoulder. Winypon sat at his feet and Gold absentmindedly reached down and scratched the creature. She asked, "What do you think this means?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out if this connects to my mother. Maybe the butler doesn't know the whole story," his eyes hardened to his namesake metal. He looked down at the dog and changed the subject, "Winypon seems partial to you. I insist that you keep him since he is loyal to you already, a dog is a fine friend after all."

Crystal saw through the gift and sudden change of subject but looked down at the dog. She decided to humour him since the dog's tawny eyes seemed to draw its way into her heart already. She smiled to herself as she pet the dog again. "Thank you, but I still insist on helping you find the truth about your mother. But do not forget about your lessons tomorrow, just because you give me a gift, it does not mean that you may elude them."

"I would not miss them when you're to teach me," He gave her his charming smile and she told herself that her heart merely skipped from annoyance.

* * *

Yellow stumbled as Red pulled her to the window and she pulled back. She slipped her wrist from his grip and went to the sketchbook that held all of the drafts of his heirloom that would help them. Her heart told her that committing this act but knew that it was for her brother and the family wouldn't suffer since Red promised to leave behind money for the families. She looked back over her shoulder and hesitantly went to his side with the sketchbook clutched under her arm.

Red nodded at her silent acceptance and she gasped when he suddenly pulled her closer to him. He didn't seem to notice- if he did he didn't draw any attention to it- he lifted her into his arms even as he climbed out the window. Her heart almost stopped from fear and buried her face into his shoulder as he slide down the roof shingles to the tree that grew beside the estate.

Red could feel her shake against him and even as her nails dug into him, he tightened his grip to comfort her. She was so small against him and he told himself that was why he was suddenly protective of her. He had always been protective of others and he was a natural fighter. He would've jumped down but didn't want to scare her more than he already had so climbed down slower.

"It's safe now," He placed her down gently. He noticed that she was a little breathless and her legs weren't as stable as ones should be. She leaned against his chest for a moment before standing straighter. She gave him a weak smile since she knew that if he knew about her illness, he wouldn't take her with him and she needed the money to help Ruby.

Red didn't seem to believe her but hesitantly led her to the two horses by the stable he had left there earlier. "I have something for you."

He reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a mask for her. He moved behind her to tie it into place and she couldn't find any words as he took her sketchbook. He placed her sketchbook into his saddlebag but when he turned, he noticed that she hesitated at the large animals even as he held out his hand to help her onto the creature. She ignored his hand and looked down at her feet when she spoke, "I have never ridden before."

"A fine lady like you has never learned to ride?" He raised a brow but took her hand and gently laid it on the animal's neck. It was warm to her touch but when it moved towards her, she stepped back afraid of what the large creature could do to her.

"You don't need to be afraid of Ratty. Just hold onto the reins and I'll have him follow me," Red assured her. He took her around her waist and lifted her easily onto the creature. He had placed a side saddle for her but he didn't know if she would be able to stay in her seat. He gave her one last reassuring pat before he jumped onto his own horse, pulling on his own mask as he did so. He whistled to Ratty and the creature followed him making Yellow almost pitch forward.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they took the road to town. Red whistled again and the animal trotted up beside him in reaction. She twirled the reins between her fingers and she tilted her head to look at the man from the corner of her eye. "We won't be long, will we? I do not wish to worry my sisters. My sisters are already in bed so they won't discover me missing but…"

"I think I already told you our destination," He said simply. "I want to take back my parents' engagement ring. From what my informant tells me, the ring was bought by the Claymont family and it is kept in their townhome, easy enough to break into. You won't even have to go into the house. I won't leave you for longer than the night."

* * *

Blue was so tired when she returned later that night, so much so that she wanted nothing more than to collapse onto her bed. The rehearsal went on longer than she thought it would. The others were still practising their parts but White had insisted on Blue going home early.

Blue didn't go to bed immediately since she needed to check on Yellow, who hopefully took her mendicant before going to bed. She sighed when she reached Yellow's room and saw the light shining from beneath the door. Most likely Yellow was still awake painting.

"It's time for bed, Yellow." She called softly to now frighten her too much and opened the door so that it didn't make a sound. She didn't register the fear until she saw the half finished painting left unattended. Blue quickly ran to the bed, throwing off the covers to find nothing.

"Yellow!" Blue scream but forced herself not to worry too much. She told herself that Yellow was merely in her studio painting and forgot to put out the candle. Her legs moved before her thought was finished and ran up the steps to the attic. The door slammed open but only darkness greeted, causing her panic to rise. The image of her sister lying dead on the ground flashed before.

Platina! She told herself rationally. She was the only one home so she must know where Yellow was! What a time for Crystal and Lyra to be gone. She was off to Platina's room and didn't bother to knock before entering. She was already asleep and her heart sank, what if she didn't notice anything?

"Platina! I can't find Yellow," Blue shook her sister awake rather violently. Platina took a moment to shake her shock before turning to her sister's fearful eyes and her heart dropped. Blue didn't give her another moment for the fear to sink in before Blue was already pulling her out of the bed.

"You must know where she is! Please tell me that she spoke with!" Blue's eyes welled with tears, if anything had happened to her sister while she was away, there was no one to blame but her own selfishness. Platina shook her head even as she tried to think of where they might be.

"Blue!" Platina tried to pull her sister out of her fright, "She knows not to stress herself and we need to concentrate on finding her. She cannot go far so she is still somewhere on this property! We only need to find her. We should check the stables first to see if she went to check on the new kittens."

"You stay." Blue said quickly, "just in case she returns. I'll wake the servants and tell them to search the estate but that won't be enough. I know some people who would help but I need to go into town. Send Wally to find me if Yellow comes back."

Blue left too quickly for Platina and she could only stare after her sister. She knew Blue's words were logical but she couldn't shake the feeling of being abandoned. Again.

Blue ran down the hall, keeping an eye for Yellow as she ran, almost tripping over her own feet going down the stairs. She hoped dearly that Yellow was only playing with the kittens but the only person she found in the stable was Wally. He saw the fear in her eyes immediately and jumped to his feet.

"Yellow's missing!" She ran to the back stall and saw the kittens sleeping in Poppy's arms. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out, drawing blood. Blue knew that there weren't many places Yellow could go since she never been far from the estate, she barely stepped outside the estate's boundaries.

"Gather the servants to search the grounds," Blue ordered. She knew that they didn't have enough servants to search the grounds thoroughly but she knew more people who would help. She quickly took her horse from the stall and jumped onto it bareback. She was already riding off as she called over her shoulder, 'I'm going to come back with more people to help us search."

Blue didn't remember much about the journey before she reached the theater. She knew that the other actors would help her and she threw open the doors. She called out but they only stared at her confused. She touched her hair hesitantly and realized that she wasn't Aqua, she didn't mean anything to these people so they wouldn't help her.

"Blue?" Green shot to his feet and went to her side. Why had she come back so quickly? She was shaking visibly and he felt the need to comfort her. She looked up at him desperately then to the others staring at her. He took her face between his hands to make her look directly at him and recognized the fear in them.

"You need to convince them to help me!" She said desperately, "I went home but I can't find my sister anywhere! She's sickly and just the littlest moment of excitement can kill her! The estate is so large and we don't have enough people to help look for her."

Green nodded and turned to the group, "Blue's sister went missing and we need your help to find her. We'll go in groups to search her home and I'll pay you for the time you spend helping us look. I'll rent a wagon to bring us there, show us the way Blue."

"I need to get my sister Lyra as well," Blue told him and he nodded knowing that if he argued, she could very well kill him. Blue was already out the door though and he was left to follow her.

* * *

Yellow's heart beat so loudly in the quiet that she was sure it would alert the maids as they stood outside the Birch's townhouse. The owners were at a ball so their home was mostly empty except for the maids that were gathering in the kitchen. Red was working at the window with a knife before pushing the window open.

"This is the master bedroom, I already staked out this house before I went to get you." Red told her and cupped his hands together, "You go in first and then I'll climb in after you. I studied the maid rotation and we have a couple hours before they come by again."

She hesitated before gently placing her feet into his hands. He nodded to her before lifting her so that she was able to climb through the window. She landed rather ungracefully and hoped that none of the maids heard her fall before she scrambled to her feet. Red handed her sketchbook to her before climbing after her himself.

"The ring should be in this room," Red muttered to himself before turning to her. She stared at him wide eyed, clearly still at ill ease about what they were going to do but told her, "You should search the drawers while I try to find a safe. Make sure not to leave anything that will draw notice to our presence as you do so."

Yellow went to the drawer but her hands were so shaky that she doubted that she could open the draw without spilling all of its contents to the ground. She managed to do so though without spilling and went through the contents, minding not to leave anything out of place. She didn't know that a woman could have so much jewelry, much less just leave it in disorder.

She looked back at her sketch than to the jewelry, trying to find a golden brand among the jewels. It caught her eye and she gently took it from the pile. It wasn't the right style and from the uneven engraving, she knew it was of a lesser quality so it couldn't be the ring they were looking for. The family paid a great amount for the ring.

"You found it," Red whispered excitedly as he knelt next to her. He took it into his hands and held it up so that it caught the candle light. _For my special woman that holds my heart_, he smiled at the engraving on the inside of the ring before tucking it into his pocket. It was the one thing he wanted to take back the most but hadn't had the opportunity until now.

"That cannot be the ring," She argued with him softly. "The design is of fine quality, despite its simplicity and the jewels are set expertly but the engraving is rather made rather clumsily. It might be a fake that he sold to these people."

"It's not," Red insisted in a harsh whisper. "My mother had shown me this ring so many times I can make a replica. My father had a jeweler make this ring but insisted on making the engraving himself, that's why it was 'made rather clumsily'. Now we must go before they return."

As if his words cursed them, they heard footsteps come towards them. Yellow rushed to close the drawer even as Red was pulling her to the window. The door was already opening and he pulled her behind the settee. He tucked her into his body and tried to push their bodies as close to the wall as he could.

"Why must we leave that ball so early? And look, that silly maid left the candle again!" Red cursed at that and was glad the shadows hid them enough when the woman went to close the window. She held her breath as she listened to the man and woman maneuver through the room. She could feel Red's breath by her ear and she wanted to disappear.

"So what are going to do with that man?" She heard the woman ask her husband. "That ring he sold us is horrid! We must return it to him and demand him to return our money. Where is that ring with the awful engraving! That engagement ring is a season out of date but it's more than you're bought me."

Red tightened his hold on the wedding band when he heard the man reply, "Just find that brand so we can return it to that man. It should be in your drawer."

"I can't find it, that damn maid must've taken it! The little thief should be thrown out into the gallows where she belongs!" The woman slammed the drawer close and stormed out the door. Red risked a look around the settee and saw that the man follows after his wife.

Yellow let out the breath she was holding even as Red pulled her to her feet and rushed her to the window. He gently lowered her to the ground despite his desperation and the need to escape before they return. He turned back to their hiding spot and noticed her sketchbook lying on the ground. He took it but as he was escaping out the window, he heard someone call out in shock.

He cursed to himself and jumped out the window, not daring to look back. He heard the woman cry out for help but he ignored her screams and led Yellow away to where the horses were tied. He maneuvered them through the alley ways even as he was sure that no one was chasing them anymore. He stopped but realized that Yellow was dragging her feet and breathing much too heavily.

"I'm okay," She said quickly and moved past him to the horse. Ratty moved forward to her and she caught herself on the animal. Red sighed, knowing that she wouldn't tell him what was bothering her, though he thought that she wasn't used to running. She turned and breathed in sharply when she found that he was so closed to her.

He rested his forehead against hers and felt blood rushed to her face. He straightened and stared down at her redden face and wondered at it, "Your face is warm. I think you might be getting sick and I don't want to stress you more than need be. I'm sorry that our first theft was more eventful than I hoped that it would be."

Even as he said that, he couldn't help but think about the words the old earl had said. They could possibly know who the man that stole from his family could be. He needed to get closer to them.

* * *

Platina was sitting on Yellow's bed, staring out the window when Dia entered. Her back was to him but she saw his blurred reflection in the window. She barely turned to him when he was beside her and placed a tray next to her. "I was worried about you, being forced to stay here alone waiting for your sister. I brought you some tea too, hopefully it'll help."

"Thank you," She said softly taking the little cup daintily. She sniffed it and realized that it was chamomile with honey, just as she liked. Dia sat next to her and stared out the window, trying to find what captured her attention so.

"I know you want to help find Yellow. With her illness, I know that you must be worried but they will find her," he tried to comfort her but she tilted a look at him. He couldn't read it as easily as her letters but he could see confusion, sadness and frustration.

"I am sorry," She stood and went to the window. "But it's not right for you to speak so formally with me. You do not know how I feel, you cannot possibly know my feelings towards my sisters, or how I feel towards anyone. The few days we've known each other do not give you such knowledge."

"I know you better than any of your sisters ever can," he whispered beneath his breath but she heard his soft words. She turned to him then and he regretted his words. Her eyes were hard as she demanded.

"Tell me how I feel then," She challenged him. "Even if you are a servant of Pearl, and I have not met you before that day we did at the ball. How can you possibly suggest you know me? Though you can make the argument that you know me more than my sisters, that's merely because-"

"You feel as though they don't care for you," He said softly seeing the tears threaten to burst through her rage. "But I have seen how they are with each other, with you and I have never known a family with more love though you may have your problems, as all family do. You have your sisters' love more than you know."

Platina snorted at that, "Yellow has Blue. Lyra has Crystal. Ruby left us without thinking of what could come of us! Who do I have? No one but the writings of Charles Dezobry and this estate! Did you know that not even my parents could bear my presence and sent me away to school? The only reliable thing I had was Pearl's letters."

"They wanted to give you an education," he argued softly, hearing her voice soften at the mention of his letters. "They didn't have enough money to send for you that Christmas, they would love to if they could I'm sure. You had some friends at the school-"

"How do you know this?" She turned on him. "I've only told these things to Pearl. He could not have possibly told you these private things about me."

He knew that she would be heartbroken if she thought that Pearl had betrayed her trust. His heart broke at the thought that she loved Pearl and he was the one that put that love in her heart. He hated himself as he lied, not for the first time and he knew not the last.

"No, he did not tell me these things. He only told me that this estate is important to you and to help you with any repairs. I know these things because one day, while I was helping Pearl, I knocked over a box he held the letters in. Curiosity took over me and I read them. I am sorry to have invaded your privacy."

Platina could see the remorse in his eyes and sighed. "It is fine, but you must repay me by helping me bring this estate to its true potential."

* * *

Yellow was almost taken of her horse when Blue ran towards her and hugged her sister. They were barely on the property before they saw Blue some towards them. Red jumped from his horse and helped Yellow down even as Blue talked frantically and held onto her sister tighter. Her other sisters came towards them and Yellow gave him a weak smile over her sisters' shoulders.

"Where were you?" Blue demanded when her worry turned to anger. "Did you know how worried I was about you? Where did you go? And you!"

Red flinched when she turned her anger to him. He was taken back when her fist knocked him back. "Who are you? What in God's name were you thinking when you took my sister? Did you think about her health, let alone her safety? Who are you anyways?"

"Red?" It took a moment for Green's shock of seeing his friend to dissolve. Blue was beating him with her fists and winced as if that pain was his own. Red was a good fighter but he couldn't block any of her attacks. He quickly went to stop her by holding her around his waist but she struggled out of his grip. "It's okay, he's a friend of mine. Red wouldn't hurt your sister."

"Why?" Blue demanded.

"Please stop Blue," Yellow went to her sister. She quickly thought of a lie, hoping that her sister would believe her. "Red didn't hurt me. He was only taking me on a ride. I knew you wouldn't allow me to ride so I told him to take me during the night."

Blue turned her glare to Red, "How do you know my sister? I don't know you and I'm sure I would if you know my sister."

"We met at the ball," He told her honestly. His words only seem to anger her more as she reached out to him again. Green stopped her though and held her against himself. He saw Yellow gave him a pleading look but went on, "I don't know why she shouldn't be allowed to ride. She is a natural good rider."

"What are your intentions with my sister?" He asked her suddenly and knew that if he didn't answer her correctly, he would never be able see her again and he still needed her. What would a sister want to hear from that man that stole her sister away in the night?

"I love her!" He said quickly. Blue hesitated at that since she wanted true love for her sister but this man was so careless with her sister!

"I will not have you for a brother if you don't want to protect her," She dismissed him. "But if you court my sister properly, I might reconsider though. Come Yellow, we have to get you back into bed to take your mendicant. Luckily you haven't stressed yourself too much."

Yellow looked over her shoulder to Red and he saw the sadness in her eyes. He began to understand why she was so instant on returning quickly. Her sisters were so overprotective of her, for what reason he could only say love. He stepped forward with Ratty blocking them and held out the reins to her.

"Take Ratty, he has a liking for you I realize. I'll gift you with your first horse for the many rides to come," He promised her. He turned her gaze to Blue and spoke softly, "She should be able to enjoy life, should she not."

Blue went to slap him but he moved back to quickly for her. He jumped onto his horse but turned back and smiled to Yellow before ridding to Green.

* * *

**Hope you all had a great holiday even if this is a little late to be saying so ^-^" Review if you like.**


	8. Blueberries Tarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Lyra rushed back to Silver's home the next morning, hoping that he hadn't awoken yet. When Blue had come to her home last night saying that Yellow was missing, she went with her sister without telling Silver where she was going. She was sure that Silver would understand though once she explained to him. She was breathing heavily once she reached his building and walked inside, calling out to him softly, even as she hoped he wouldn't reply.

"Where have you been?" She winced at his voice coming from his room. She walked up the stairs to his room and looked at the ground, not wanting to look him in the eye. She entangled her hands and explained to him the events of last night. When she was finished he asked, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping and Blue dragged me away before I could. I was thinking more about my sister than anything," She said quietly and then moved to the kitchen. "I'll make you something to eat since you must be hungry. Do you want anything in particular? I can make rolls and bread."

Silver only shrugged and waved her words away. He sat up in his bed and listened to her footsteps through his home. "Just get me some damn paper so I can write my next play. You'll have to write for me but I trust you can do so since Blue said she taught you how to read and write. We can eat while you write, though I don't know how well this will go."

He felt someone take his hand gently and a plate was placed in his hands. He hesitantly ran his hand over the plate until he found the bread. He felt the bed shift beneath him when Lyra sat next to him. "I can't find any paper so we should go out to buy some more. I don't go into town too much so don't know where everything is so you need to show me where the shops are."

"And how shall I do that?" Silver snorted and crossed his arms. He wished he could see her face to read her eyes but she nothing more than a black blur. She was silent for a moment and he frowned, wanting to hear her voice again. There was something about it that peak his interest and he knew that he would eventually place where he heard her voice before.

"I know what you're trying to do," Silver pointed a finger at her despite not being able to see her. "Blue is trying to 'help' me through you and force me to go out into the world but there's no reason for me to do so. I only need to an assistant to help me pen my plays and I am perfectly happy in this house."

"You cannot be perfectly be happy being alone," She whispered and then lightened her voice. "But you must take me to the shops, it will be no problem since we will be leading each other. You can describe me the shops and I will be able to make my way through the town. Now up with you!"

He made no move to do so but heard her rummage through his things and wondered what she was about. He felt something thrown over his head and when touched at it, he knew that it was his linear shirt and a pair of breeches. "Change, you cannot go out in those clothes. You've worn them for days now."

"And why should I? I can just as easily send Blue to get the paper and show you around the town," Silver waved away her concern. He didn't know why she was making such a big deal out of paper. "There should be a notebook downstairs that we can use."

"Just change," She puffed her cheeks. "You wouldn't be a gentleman if you didn't show me around the town. Blue told me that you were a gentleman and you wouldn't like to make a liar out of her?"

She heard Silver sigh and smiled to herself. She knew how much Silver respected and loved her sister and wouldn't do anything to upset her. She looked over her shoulder to him and screamed when she saw that he had already taken off his shirt. Silver raised a brow at her as she covered her eyes and turned away from him. He merely took off his shirt, one would think that the maid never saw someone change before. As a maid it would've been her duty to help the master change.

"I told you to change but not in front of me!" She told herself that it was her shock that didn't let her look away from his chest. She had seen naked men in Platina's manuscripts but she didn't know a man could be so muscular and her eyes followed his chest hair but then pulled away her eyes. She turned away quickly and ran out, closing the door behind her.

"S-S-Sorry," She started to say but stopped when she started to stutter, that cursed stutter! She bit her tongue and hoped that he wouldn't force her to speak with him until she felt herself calm. She leaned back against the door, pressing her hand against burning face.

"Are you going to leave me here? I already finished changing," He asked her nonchalantly from the other side of the door. She realized that he couldn't make his way to the door. She breathed in a shaky breath, trying to calm herself knowing that she wouldn't be able to face him at the moment.

"Lyra?" When she went to open, the door was already opening and she fell forward onto his chest. He reached out blindly and steadied her by holding her arms more gently than she thought such a large man could. She stuttered over the word 'how' and he frowned. He said with more frustration than anger, "I may be blind but I can make my way around my own damn house. Let's just go to the store."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Lyra looked at her foot. He ignored her and held out his hand out to her. She nodded despite the fact he couldn't see her and took his hand, feeling a shiver run though her at his touch. He sighed and allowed her to pull him out the door. She pressed a hand on his shoulders to stop him at the door, "Be careful at the steps, you might fall."

"Too late for that," He rolled his eyes as he edged his way forward. She frowned at his words and didn't say a word as she walked beside him, guiding him without being as obvious for his pride. At the bottom, he instructed, "Turn right here and walk until we reach the coffeehouse on the corner. The bookshop is across the street from there."

Lyra nodded but didn't want awkward silence to envelope them so asked him, "What is your next play about? Blue took me to watch one of your plays when we were younger. It was the one about the two lovers separate by her evil uncle. I cried when she died to save him."

The wistfulness in her voice made him think that it wouldn't take much to make her cry. He would rather write it for himself since his writing was private for him. But he could feel her gaze on him and answered, "It's about a girl, sheltered from life and disillusioned from life that's going to find that life is rather dark place. And I know just the character to do so."

"I think that's a rather sad concept," She said sadly. "Words are a powerful thing, don't you think?"

Silver sighed and hoped that this wouldn't be a trend when they start writing. He didn't need some girl to tell him about his writing when he knew what his story and where his story was going and told her so. She was quiet for moment before answering, "I won't try to change your story. I know how you feel."

"Good," Silver nodded and heard the sound of carriages passing and knew that they were nearing the bookstore. They stopped for a carriage passing by before crossing the street, half listening to her talk about his own play as if he hadn't written it. He heard the bell ring as they entered the door and heard the shopkeeper greet him. "I need more paper."

"You should say hello first," Lyra frowned at him. She nudged at him until he grumbled a hello to the shopkeeper. The man in question laughed and Silver was tempted to throttle the man even as he heard the man make his way through the shop and wrapping the paper in a parcel for them. "I thought you were blind but it seems like this lovely lady has been taking your time."

"Gossip travels fast, I see." Silver dug into his pocket for his coin purse and hand the bag to Lyra. "I may be blind but I can still function. Lyra is my assistance and under my protection. Don't think about trying to take advantage of her. It's time to go Lyra."

He took her arm and led her away. She quickened her pace to match his and wrapped her arm around his so she could lead him without being too obvious. The man was more prideful than Blue had first told her but that didn't deter her. That would only mean that she needed to work harder to make him see that his situation wasn't entirely bad.

"May we stop for something to eat?" She asked as they neared the coffeehouse. Even before he answered, she pulled him into the small café. She nudged him into a chair and told him to wait while she went to order their coffee and scorns.

Silver muttered under his breath as he waited for her to return. He recognized the coffeehouse as the one near his home though he didn't know why she brought him to this establishment so casually since it was a place only the high class dined. He wondered if there was more to her than Blue had told him. But why would Blue be hiding something from him since they were so close.

"Hold out your left hands," Lyra came up behind him and when he did as she instructed she placed a teacup in his hands. She took his right hand and placed it on the handle before taking her seat across from him. "You don't need your sight to drink. Take a sip and tell me what it is!"

Silver hesitated tracing the edge of the cup before lifting the cup to his lips and took a sip. "It's coffee. I'm not dumb and I already told you that you and my sister don't need to 'help' me. You're trying to show me that I can live with only the rest of my senses. But I already come to terms with that."

"Then why are you so bitter?" She asked quietly. He frowned at her but she ignored his frown as she leaned over the table to press the scorn to his lips. "Taste and I want you to tell me what flavour this is. They always have the best pastries but it's a sham that I can't make anything as good as this."

He opened his mouth to argue but she pushed the bake good into his mouth. It was either he ate it or chocked on it so did just that and chewed at it. It was as sweet as she said it was and replied, "Its blueberry. Why do you insist on playing this game?"

"Because you're worth it," She smiled and then changed the subject. "Blue told me that was your favourite. I brought some cookies and rolls as well and I want you to eat each one. I remember the first time Blue tried to teach me how to bake. I almost set the kitchen on fire but Crystal put the fire out fast enough. She had the funniest look on her face, much like a grumpy kitten. We had a dozen of cookies that day to eat though none was made by me."

Silver chuckled since he could easily see blue trying to teach her how to bake and Lyra failing to do so. Lyra saw a smile crept up his face and smiled herself. He took a dainty bite of her cookie and said, "Also I want to thank you for what you said, back at the bookstore. Though I think he was merely jesting."

_Much too innocent_, he thought to himself as he drowned the coffee, much too innocent for him or anyone else. "Blue is fond of you and I couldn't have her angry at me because if I let anything happen to you, no matter how much you're trying to kill me. I don't see how your feeding me is going to accomplish anything. My coffee is finished so we should go."

"But we only just sat down," she argued but he already stood and held out his hand to her. She sighed seeing that he wouldn't listen to any of her arguments and went next to him to take his hand. What had changed his mood so quickly?

As they passed the alley though, Silver stopped her and she could hear soft hissing. She didn't hesitate to move towards the noise. She moved closer to a pile of trash thrown in front of a crack between two buildings where the hissing came louder. She moved them aside until she found a black cat hissing at her even as it backed into the shadows. She sensed Silver covered his nose and moved carefully next to her and asked. "What are you doing?"

"There's a kitty and I think he's hurt from the way he's hissing," She told him even as she reached out to the kitten. It only moved away from her and she couldn't reach him since her arm wasn't long enough. She felt Silver's hand on her shoulder as he knelt behind her. She blushed at how close he was, so much that their clothes barely separate them. He followed her arm and whispered into her ear, "Move back, I don't want to squish you. Just tell me when I get close to the thing, if it's hurt we need to help it."

Lyra could barely breathe with him so close, yet alone move away from him. She nodded though and slid her bodies from under his and went to stand over his shoulder. The cat couldn't go back much further and hissed at Silver who only ignored the creature. Even when the creature scratched at him, Silver pulled the cat from its hiding place.

"Poor creature," Lyra moved to take the cat even before he pulled the creature out completely. Silver cradled the cat in his arm more gently than she thought possible and she gently stroke the creature despite its hissing. "His ear is missing."

When she traced her hand over the wound lightly, it sneezed and she found herself laughing. "We should keep him, he's only going to die if we leave him here. He seems to like you more than I anyways. We should name him Sneasel since he sneezed so adorably."

Silver sighed as the cat licked at his hand. He knew it wouldn't be best to take to the cat home with him since he was blind and couldn't take care of the thing. He would most likely hurt the small creature by tripping over it. He could feel Lyra beside him and her hand on his shoulder so nodded.

"Seems I have a new cat," He grumbled and took the kitten into his arms and stood. Lyra pressed herself closer to him to peer at the kitten and he felt himself blush. He had other woman in his life so why was he suddenly nervous around her. He shook himself and told him that he was merely nervous because with the kitten she was too distracted to lead him safely back to his home.

By some miracle, she didn't lead them into traffic and reached his home. She took the kitten from his arms so he could hold the bar while he climbed the stairs. Why in the world he brought a house with stairs leading to his door?, he couldn't remember but he regretted it.

He heard the door open and Lyra cooed the kitten as she set him down and heard something crash followed by Lyra's cry, "No Sneasel, don't go there! Come back."

Silver groaned and wanted to slam his head on the wall. Lyra was going to turn his world upside down and he couldn't throw her out because Blue had requested him to help her. He tilted his head and a smile was forced to his face when he heard her laugh when she finally caught the cat.

Maybe he could find a light in his darkness.

* * *

Sapphire rubbed her eyes as she woke and saw Ruby's back as he looked over his shoulder. He gave her a smile and handed her some clothes. She frowned at the clothes and ran her hand over the fabric, unfolding them. "Your dress is ripped so I made you some trousers. It would be easier for you to travel in breeches. I'll let you change, I'll turn my back."

"Thank ya," She waited until he turned. They were still in the forest and he had taken his mantle to shield them from prying eyes by hanging it between two branches. She didn't think that he could be so thoughtful from his past action but a thought came to her. The clothes fit too well and she turned to yell, "Why do these clothes fit so well?"

"I took your measurement while you were sleeping," Ruby said casually, as if he were telling her what he ate for breakfast. He barely turned before she leapt forward and punched him, knocking him back. He saw the fire in her cobalt eyes and wondered what he had put that anger in them.

"Ya pervert!" She screamed. Ruby knew that he was disconnected from what was right with his travels but he was sure that it wasn't too much. He grabbed her hand when she would've strike him again and restrained her. She stared defiantly up at him and he told her.

"We need to work together to get back. I didn't come back for my sister's forgiveness only to be taken away. I need to get back to them before something happens to them," Ruby sighed and pulled the satchel over his shoulder. "I don't know how far we drifted but if we find a road and take a stage we should be able to return soon."

"So we should just start walking aimlessly and hope we reached the road?" Sapphire rolled her eyes. She wasn't the smartest but she did have common sense, though she agreed that they should try to reach the road. "I saw a road as we flew by. We should follow the trail of broken trees to find our way back."

"A servant telling me what to do," Ruby muttered beneath his breath and followed her. He studied her as she walked away from him and thought that the clothes were rather fitting of her, the breeches hugging her legs. It was rather flattering. She looked over her shoulder to give him an angry stare. She must've heard his comment but didn't dwell on it and turned back.

This was going to be an interesting journey to say the least.

* * *

Green watched the play offstage as Blue took her final bow. This was the first full play he watched of Blue's and he had to admit that she was very talented. It was more than the script or the production, it was how she threw herself into the character. She dragged her feet as she went to his side and pulled him toward her dressing room so she could take off her wig quickly.

"That was tiring," she sighed as she closed the door before she pulled off her wig. She smiled at Green to hide how tired she was, though she found his presence rather comforting. She found that she didn't need to be Aqua in her theater, the one place she felt safest.

Green watched her as she sat in front of the vanity and powdered her nose as she discussed the play. He knew she was tired though since she had to perform two plays consequent. He was half listening to her and thought about all the things he had learned about her last night. She obviously cared for her family and she was physically stronger than he thought a lady would be. He would need to know more than that if he wanted to have an advantage over their situation.

"Green?" She tilted her head back to stare at him and saw his frown. She turned in her chair and went to stand in front of him so quickly that he almost didn't see her movement before she held his face between her hands. "Do you always look so apathetic?"

"I don't feel the need to hide my feelings," Green saw her frown quickly before she hid it and moved away from him. She moved away from him and donned her wig again. She might felt comfortable being herself around him but he was the most testing man she met and she couldn't manipulate him as easily as she could others.

"I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?" She asked him but he shook his head. She moved out of the room and went to the table that White had set up for the actors. She took a plate from the end of the table and went made her way through the food, placing them on the plate. She also took some from Green since she knew he would stay in her dressing room to keep an eye on her.

She took a blueberry tart and she smiled, remembering that he liked blueberry like Silver did. She knew that Silver wrote for the theater since she couldn't remember him talking about Green. She knew their personalities were similar and could only imagine the conflict between the two and chuckled.

"I hear the tarts are delicious," Blue turned and saw a man standing over her that towered over her. She felt a shudder run through her at his lifeless blue eyes. She never saw this man before and knew that he wasn't one of the actors. "You are Aqua, are you not?"

Blue nodded and went to take some of the bread, "Yes but I don't know your name I see. Are you another of White's investors? You must know Green since he also invest in this theater and he told me about the advancement he plans to make such as new curtains. Don't you think that would be wonderful?"

"I didn't come to speak about Green, I want to speak to you about something else. I know that you are a mere maid and in need of money and I have a situation that would help us both. If you become my mistress, I will give you an allowance and a home."

He reached out to her but she slapped his hand away. To think she would be asked that question so often. "You cannot believe that I would become your whore my body out to you. I know that you may see actresses as lewd women but that I am not. Now I must go."

He grabbed her arm more roughly which caught her off guard as he pushed her none too gently against the table. She caught herself on it and stared daggers up at him. "I also know that your employment here is limited. I thought that you and White were friends yet she is willing to throw you out into the streets. Aren't you mad at her, don't you want to give her what she deserves?"

"And what do you think that is?" She challenged him even as she felt something dark in his glare.

"Become my mistress," He grabbed her arm roughly and she slapped him across the face. He didn't seem to react to her before she felt him push her over the table. She rolled to her knees and looked over her shoulder to his cold fury. She clutched a plate for a weapon as he reached for her.

"Is there a problem?" Green demanded, coming behind the taller man and grabbed his wrist, stopping his attack. He moved between the two and threw his cloak over Blue's head. He kept his eyes on the man as he held out a hand to Blue.

"Your hair," He pulled her to her feet and whispered in her ear as he pulled the cloak tighter around her. He kept his eye on this man though, angry that he had tried to hurt Blue in such a public manner. He was worried when she didn't return immediately as she had in the past to share a meal and went out in search of her to find the man pushing Blue.

"N?" The three turned at the sound of a prop a vase breaking drew their attention to White who stood behind them. An angrier shout came from behind them and an enraged Black came between them looking angry enough to kill. He drew out a gun but White grabbed his arm before he could shot and hurt someone in his anger.

"Are you crazy?" Green screamed at the irate Black. "Shooting at a group of people!"

"It is seem my time here is done," N stepped back into the shadow during the chaos. His plan was already set into action.

* * *

**Happy New Year's Eve ^-^ I know I haven't been able to write SoulSilvershipping for a while but I put a limit on my chapters so it doesn't go on too long and bore you guys. But I got to write them again. **

**Review if you like**


	9. Never Ask

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

"If I ever see him again-" Green ignored the rest of Black's rant. His attempts to calm him only sent him into a bigger rage and he wondered how such a rage could build up in the man. White placed a hand on his arm and that seemed to calm from though a fire still raged in his eyes. But when she told him to calm himself, he snapped again and yelled. "Do you remember him trying to kill you? I remember and I'm not going to give him a chance to take you away from me."

"Calm down Black," She said in an even voice to calm him. "He's gone and I'm fine. It was more of a shock than anything and I was never in danger. He never so much as got close to me. What I'm worried about is why he attacked Blue. My employees are my first priority now."

Black sighed knowing that he was being foolish but found himself pulling her into his arms, needing her heat to reassure him. He pressed his lips to her temple and whispered so only she could hear his words. "I just can't lose you again. Did you know scared I was sitting beside you in that hospital? I can't go through that again, so don't make me."

White knew it was difficult for him to admit any weakness and turned her face up to his. She nodded and that was all the words he needed were in her eyes. She rose on her toes and kissed his nose. Black rested his chin on her head but couldn't get the thought of N hurting her out of his head.

"If it helps, I promise not to go anywhere alone so he can't attack me without another person knowing." She told him to reassure him. She bit her lips and turned to the rest of the performers. "I don't want anyone to be alone in this theater either. If he's willing to hurt me, he'll hurt someone else and I don't want to see anything happen to you."

Blue watched the two and smiled, she hoped that her sisters would be able to find love like that. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Green who pulled her back to her dressing room. Everyone was focused on White so they didn't notice them leave.

He closed the door behind them and spun her so that she was trapped between the door and him. His jacket slipped from her head, as did the wig, until the jacket rested on her shoulders. He was watching the entire time and saw that her wig was all but falling off and pulled her away. He couldn't get the image of N pushing him out of his head and was worried about her.

Though he wasn't the best at voicing his concern when he asked, "What happened?"

"Most people would ask 'are you hurt' first," She frowned. "He didn't hurt me and thankfully you stopped him before anything happened. I didn't know why he came to me but he wanted me to help him ruin White. I don't know what he wanted me to do but I wouldn't do anything he asked of me."

Green nodded. He didn't know why but he believed her words.

* * *

"You shot at him?" Gold's uncle yelled as they entered the stable. Crystal, and Gold's aunt followed them at a distance. His aunt immediately handed her mare's reins to a stable boy and left, claiming to have to headache and Crystal believed her. She rubbed her temple herself and turned back to Gold who had a fox on his shoulder. Gold saw her frown and claimed.

"I didn't kill the man, I just scared him away," Gold knelt to place the fox on the ground. Crystal had suggested a walk to explain a hunting trip as a marquis would do often with others of the _ton_. She had never participated in one but her brother had told her about it often, complaining mostly about the brutality of it and she agreed with the two. She had thought to go over the rules and procedures of a hunt when they came upon a hunting party, Gold's uncle and his friends, that cornered a fox ready to kill.

Gold saw the frightened animal and stepped between the party and fox, trying to draw the party's attention away from it. He thought he was being rather political when speaking to the man. The man was after all on his property when hunting so he should have the power to evict the man. When he saw the man step forward, he shot a rock at the man's feet to scare him.

He only half listened to his uncle chastising him and unsaddled his horse. "If I am correct, this is now my land and if I wish to tell them to leave, then I shall do so. I cannot stand to see any animal hurt for some foolish game that 'men' must play."

His uncle left with a luff but Gold didn't give him a second glance as he took a brush. Crystal could see his anger in his taunt muscles but didn't know what to say to him. She agreed that the hunts were wrong but knew that he couldn't speak so forwardly about it to the _ton_. He felt her eyes on him and looked over his shoulder, "Do you want me to help you for your mare?"

"I shall do that for you, my lord." They both turned to see the head groom come out from a stall. Gold saw his frown and noticed that the man avoiding meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry I did not come out to take your horses immediately but I didn't see it fit to come between you and your uncle."

"There is no need," Gold told the man even as he was trying to suppress any lingering anger since he knew the man didn't cause it. "I am accustomed to servicing myself. Baktora is uncomfortable with others so it would be better if I do this for myself."

"You said that you were raised as a groom before you started a pub," Crystal commented as she handed her mare to a groom. He nodded and smiled to himself as he spoke of the family that took him in. He didn't tell her that he didn't remember a time before his time at Lance's estate though, except for the sensation of rats biting at his feet.

"You look like your mother," Gold looked up at the head groom's words. "Your mother was a fine lady, she often worked in the garden and loved the roses. I'm glad that you were able to find your way back to us. I know that this is where you belong, this is where your mother would want you to be."

"You were close with me mother?" He asked warily remembering the butler's bitter words that contradicted this man's words. "My butler told me that she was unfaithful and no one else had spoken to me about my mother, they seem to avoid her name entirely."

"We all were," He blushed but then frowned at the rest of Gold's words. "And I would be damned if that man slander her name. She was kind and generous, loving every creature with breath. Her smiled was always so warm despite everything she went through and if I knew sooner, I would've-"

"Have my father ever hit my mother?" Gold asked, almost afraid of the answer. The anger in the man's eyes was clear but a layer distance took it over since he knew it wasn't his place to speak so, even towards another worker. He shook his head and moved to take care of the other horses saying that no one know what happens behind closed doors, and they might never will.

"I must go and walk the horses now," He said and moved past them, not leading a horse. He stopped at the stable door though and spoke, not looking over his shoulder to them when he did so. "I'm glad you're home."

Crystal watched the man leave before turning back to Gold whose attention was on his horse though his eyes weren't focused. He was just so confused about what to think about his own mother and the bloodied letter was laying heavily on his conscious. His instinct told him that danger only lay before him and he looked back at Crystal's concerned eyes. He didn't know if he could pull her into the unknown danger before them.

"I know that this is not how you would've liked us to end our outing but I couldn't let them kill an animal for something so senseless." He started.

"I understand why you did such but I cannot agree with the execution. You were lucky that he was merely an earl and that your title was higher than his. If not, then he could've convinced the _ton_ to shun you for such an act. Next time, simply invite the party to a tour of your estate to divert their attention from the fox."

"What would I do without you?" He grinned and leaned towards her but she stepped back, knowing that any worker could come upon them and that it wasn't proper for them to be so close. It wasn't even right for them to be in the same room without a companion.

"You have lived well enough without me," she told him and he chuckled at her retort.

"Very true, my lady." He nodded as he led his horse back to his stall and held out his arm to her to lead her back to the estate. She placed her hand on the crook of his arm, trying not to stand so close to him as they walked though she could still feel his heat beneath her hand. "I am glad that I chose someone so quick witted to help me, I am sure you will be a great help in finding my mother."

Crystal nodded, noting that his voice caught on the last word, so responded softly. "We should visit the estate you worked at, maybe they knew who brought you there or what happened in your life before then. As well, you were a child alone in the street you wither were taken in by an orphanage or a… we should start with whoever took you in, no sense chasing things that might've not happened."

"I shall pen a letter to Lance," He nodded wondering how the man would think of him now that he was a marquis. He was never close to the man but with the other workers taught that him their trade. He sincerely believed that they didn't know about his sudden title and treat him as they always had. "He is not far from here and I would also like to visit my friend while travelling."

"Of course but traveling wouldn't give me much option on the things I could teach you on the way," She tapped her chin and tried to think of things they could do while contained in a carriage. "Very well then, I shall find some books to bring along so you know who is relevant to discuss. I hope this journey isn't too long though since I would not like for my sister to worry about where I am and come to find me gone."

"Your sister cannot be that protective," Gold laughed but Crystal didn't find it amusing having seen how protective Blue was, though she had to admit that it was nothing compared to what Yellow had to bare. "The trip to Elitse will only take an afternoon but I plan to stay the night with my friend. He lives close to your home so you can visit you sisters actually."

"I would like that," She smiled to herself. She found herself missing their quirks and presence more than she thought she would. She missed having to find Lyra in her constant search for inspiration. She missed hearing the taps of Platina's pen as she passed her door. She missed helping Blue practice her lines as they walked down the hall. She missed cleaning the leftover paint stains Yellow accidently left on the floor. She missed them all so much that she felt a tear drop.

"These are happy tears," She assured Gold when he took a napkin from his pocket and rubbed at the tear. She hadn't realized that she stopped walking and he was looking down at her intently. "I was merely thinking of my sister. I hope that they are doing well without me since they can go to the extreme if I am not there to keep them in line."

"You must love your sisters. I wish I knew what that was like, to have family." Gold said wistfully. "Is it too much to ask if I could stay at your estate and I bring my friend with me? I haven't seen him in so long and he already knows your sister Blue."

"If Blue trusts him," She started slowly and his eyes lighted up. He kissed her nose and thanked her, excited at the thought of seeing a loving family. She blushed and placed her hands on his chest to stop him. She looked over her shoulders and glad that no one saw them. "I must speak with my sister first but I'm sure she would agree. Now you must promised not to kiss me or Blue will force is to marry."

"I cannot wait," He smiled and she wondered he was referring to. "I'm tired of this boring estate so can't wait to meet your family again."

* * *

Red looked over the letter gathered on his desk and frowned when he couldn't find an invitation to the Birch's party. He was well known in society but the Birch's rarely held party since they were more invested in excavations than socializing in society. The estate had recently been given to the Littleroot's brother after their death so they might be more open to inviting others.

He needed to at least meet the family to ask them about his mother's engagement ring that they bought. They must've brought it from his parent's murderers. But he couldn't ask them anything if he could never find a moment to ask them.

His thought once again drifted to the amber eyes that glowed in the candle light the first time he saw them. He felt guilty that he forced her off on this escapade with him because the villain he was after was capable of the worst. But his hands were tied, at least that what he reasoned to himself. He was so far gone searching for his parent's murderer that it almost consumed his ever thought.

Until her amber eyes sneak their way into his mind.

He shook his head and told himself that the only reason she spoke with him was for her painting and brother. If not, she would've turned him over to the authorities long before now. He was nothing more than a scoundrel to him and he knew himself that was what he became in his conquest. But damn he had to find a way to revenge his parents after he failed them already.

He pushed himself to his feet and went to his safe. He didn't see anything strange when entering the combination. Everything was in place when he went to open the false wall at the back where he hid her painting. He could already see its bright colours but saw nothing when taking out the false wall.

His heart stopped but the fact that her painting was missing didn't registered until a moment. His one bargaining point he had with Yellow was gone.

* * *

Yellow looked inside the stable before entering, trying not to trip over the large blanket she carried. It was late with the moon fully perched in the sky, as she sneaked into the table. She tried not to disturb the sleeping Wally as she moved past him sleeping in a pile of straws. She winced when she opened each stall, worried that their squeals would wake Wally. She didn't want Blue to worry about her.

"Hello friend," She said softly to the horse when she found his stall. She couldn't sleep, worried that her Ratty would be cold in the stables so brought a blanket for it. She realized that the creature was standing while sleeping which surprised her. She always thought that it would lie down to sleep but shook off that information and went to throw the blanket over the horse's back.

Her movement caused the horse to awaken and moved forward to nudge at her. She took the apple from her pocket and laughed when the animal took the thing whole. She stroked the creature's muzzle as she smiled wistfully. "I am going to ride day, I promise Ratty. It would be shame for you to stay here when you were made to run wild. I can't bear to think of you alone in this place."

She wondered if the horse could understand her but he seemed to be excited about the concept. "Red would bring you out often to run, wouldn't he? I wonder where he is now… I haven't seen him for so long. I hope that he didn't forget about our deal. I wish you can speak so I may ask you about that man."

"I hoped that you knew more about him since he did declare his love for you," She turned to see Platina at the door. Yellow blushed, being caught speaking to an animal, and stumbled over an apology that wasn't needed. Platina stood, waiting for her to say what she needed before speaking herself.

"Did Blue find me missing again?" Yellow asked sheepishly. "I do not mean to worry her, I just wished to give Ratty a blanket so she wouldn't be cold during the night."

Platina looked past Yellow to the animal that lovingly nudged at her. "That blanket is not meant for horses, they are for our guest. There is a horse blanket, more suitable for keeping animals warm hung over the stall. Also, I came out here to tend my Rapidash, myself and Blue is currently sleeping so you do not need to fear her scorn. But you must return to your room before she wakes to check on you once more. You do not need to fear Wally waking and telling Blue either, he sleeps rather heavily."

"Thank you," Yellow moved to throw the significantly heavier horse blanket over Ratty. She looked over her shoulder to see Platina move to her own horse with sugar cubes. She noticed Platina moved her hand over the animal and she assumed that she was checking the horse's condition. "You are very knowledgeable in animals, I thought that it was only history."

"I needed to write an article about the trade of horses affecting the war between…" She trailed off, wondering if Yellow would actually be interested in the Scottish war and the effect it had on trade. "I wrote an article on it. Unfortunately I haven't had as much time to write an article since I'm working on improving the estate. It's much more logical since writing articles didn't bring in as much income as improving the estate."

"That should be something for Ruby to worry about…" She trailed of. "He's coming home soon, I know it. You already built a career writing history article and I would hate for you to stop doing something you love. I know you love history but I didn't know you wrote articles…"

"You never asked," Platina only shrugged. "I was thinking of riding to mills tomorrow with Dia to see what is in the most need of repair as well as what its current efficiency is. I already looked over the books and find that most of our family's income comes from the mills and we can trade the wheat to the creditors that father owed money to."

"But you're a historian at heart, you cannot be happy using your talent for things such as construction." Yellow argued. "Why not continue with your articles or even write a tome of your own? You have more than enough knowledge to do so."

"Unlike you, I do not have a choice. We need to be logical when allocating our time and even if I do enjoy analysing the mystery of our past, it's just something that I cannot do at this time. I don't see it as a burden because this estate-" She noticed that Yellow frowned at the mention of this firm and stopped herself, knowing that she most likely didn't care for her opinion so she ended with, "I love this home and would not like to see creditors take it from us."

Yellow couldn't help of thinking of the estate as a prison, confined to a room only allowed sit. If her mother hadn't placed a paintbrush in her hand, she would've withered away in sorrow long before now. It wouldn't be right to complain to Platina even if she was a little jealous of her.

"May I join you and Dia?" She asked hopefully. "I would love to see more of the countryside. There is so much more colours that I would wish to see. Please Platina, I have asked nothing of you before and if you allowed me this I would never of anything more. I would even paint a portrait of you if you wish."

"There is no need," Platina said sternly. "I already know that Blue will not allow us to do as such so I cannot take you even if I wish to do so."

"Please Platina! Blue will listen to you," Yellow begged again. She knew that she was being forward with her demands but she thought that Platina wouldn't be so protective of her as Blue was.

"Blue does not care of what I say when it comes to your health." Platina told her as she bit her lips. "Blue cares very much for you, that much is obvious."

"You do not know how frustrating it is to have someone constantly care for to so that you cannot merely walk out the door." Yellow snapped uncharacteristically. "I only want freedom to explore this world. I've never been to London before Red took me there. You can't possibly know what it's like to be trapped in a glass bubble!"

"And you cannot know what is like to be in a bubble alone!" Platina shot back. Shock crossed both of their faces and regret filled Platina's eyes. Seeing the similar emotion in her sister's eyes, Platina wished she could take back the words but there were out she could only continue. "I never had freedom to go anywhere but my study but I did not have a sister's love as you did."

"You always had freedom to go where you wished," Yellow shot back. Words left her mouth that she never intended to say but the grief and jealousy came out. "You just never chose to take it. You could ride a horse. You could go _anywhere_ you want!"

"And who shall I travel with?" Platina asked. "Blue is always so busy with you and Crystal is always off chasing Lyra to keep her out of trouble and Ruby comes and goes as he please. You have Blue and should consider yourself lucky so pardon me if I don't want to see two good sisters break apart."

"I'm sorry," Yellow looked at the ground. "I didn't know you felt that way."

Platina placed a hand on Yellow's shoulder. "You never asked."

* * *

**Sorry since it's been so long (almost two weeks) and I'm sure you've all forget about me XD But I've been sick so I couldn't write and it's been killing me. Review if you liked.**


	10. The Gypsy's Flower

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

"He would've been fine if you left him at the estate," Gold looked back into the carriage to see Crystal petting Winypon who insisted to come along to protect its new master. The large dog turned and snarled at him, which only made Crystal laughed. "I didn't think there would be a time that my rival in love would be a dog. But if he makes you happy, I can't complain."

"You just did so, in a rather passive way I must add." She pointed out. "Are we almost home?"

Gold nodded and changed the subject, "I hope you do not mind me visiting my friend before we return to your home. Silver and I have been friends forever and I regret not being able to speak with him lately, especially now that he lost his sight. I should've been there for him…"

Crystal frowned and asked, "Your friend's name is Silver? He just became blind as well?"

"We've known each other for years now," He laughed at the memory. "I caught him stealing from my master actually and made it my life goal to capture him. I think it was after his sister was adopted and he was looking for a way to survive without her. I do not know why he simply did not follow her and he never explained the reason. I did read a letter from him recently though, written by his assistant, who I am eager to meet. She seems like a very sunny character."

_Lyra_, Crystal's head was racing. She was there that day that Lyra accidentally pushed Silver. Would he recognize her? She felt conflicted between being excited to meet her sister once again and the possibility that Silver will discover who Lyra was through her. She needed to find a way to speak with Lyra before Gold met her, who would most likely recognize Lyra.

"We are almost at his town house," He told her and when she didn't immediately respond, he looked back into the carriage. He frowned at her furrowed brows. It was obvious that she was deep in thought and most likely hadn't heard him say a word. He pulled the carriage to a stop and asked, "Is something troubling you? You have nothing to fear of Silver or myself."

"Pardon?" She looked up at him confused. When he repeated himself she reassured him. "It is nothing. I was just thinking of an errand I need to see to before we meet your friend. Please drop me off at the theater please and wait outside for me. I shall need you to take me somewhere else afterwards."

"Of course," Gold agreed easily. She didn't answer any more of his question which worried him. Even the dog seemed to sense her worry for it laid its head on Crystal's lap for comfort. She absentmindedly stroked him and Gold couldn't help but be a little envious of the creature.

She didn't look up again until they reached the theater. She didn't take a moment before jumping out of the carriage and racing into the theater. Gold wanted to go after her, worried about her sudden wariness but lost her in the crowd and knew he couldn't leave the carriage unattended. He promised himself that if she did not return in a couple minutes he would go after her, if not for his own peace of mind.

"Aqua!" Crystal called cautious of keeping her sister's identity safe made her way through the crowd to find her. She ignored the stares that followed her and went to where Blue spoke with several other actors. "I need you to help me distract someone while I run to find Lyra."

"Crystal?" Blue's heart almost stopped at the prospect of one of her sisters at the theater. They knew only to come when someone was in trouble. It shocked her even more that it was Crystal, who she thought would be hours away at Jhoto. Blue ran to her and pulled her away to the privacy of her dresser and she saw Green follow her from the corner of her eyes. Would that man give her a moment?

"What is it Crystal?" Blue closed the door on Green rather roughly and couldn't help but grin to herself as she heard him swear from the other side of the door. "Give us a moment Green! I shall be out in a moment and you have nothing to fear from this meeting, I just want privacy with my sister without you staring over our shoulders."

Blue had already told them about Green, mostly through a series of screams and complaints, but she didn't think that he could have such an effect on her sister who was a master of hiding what she truly felt which irked her sisters to no bound. "Now what happened to Lyra?"

"Nothing yet but… oh God I feel like a fool panicking and running to you but I'm worried about Silver discovering Lyra is the one that blinded him. You see Gold, who is a friend of Silver, already met Lyra and would recognize her and tell Silver about who she truly is, our sister."

Blue bit her lips but went to the basket she kept in the corner and started throwing several items into it. "Gold is most likely not going to remember your sister. That single minded man like him was more concentrated on you but it cannot hurt to be cautious. These shoes will give her more height and this wig should help as well.

"Dressing the part id one thing but if we are to convinced Gold that she is just a maid, we need to history for her. I'm sure Lyra can make one quickly enough but you need to write it and send it to Yellow and Platina so they don't contradict anything Lyra tells you. Also don't force her character, only answer question about herself when asked. People do not tell their life story when just meeting another. She already know the basic of acting and I hope that will be enough."

A thank was not needed between sister and Crystal hugged her. "Also Gold is outside waiting for me. I do not want him to worry and look for me while I'm speaking with Lyra. Can you distract him for a few moments while I run to her?"

"Of course," Blue went through a box of costumes until she drew out a gypsy veil. "That should be simple enough. Also Crystal, you are never a fool to worry about your family. And he is Gold now? My have you gotten so close to him to call him by his Christian name."

"I need to run to Lyra now," Crystal blushed harder when she heard Blue's laughter follow her. She stopped when she saw Green waiting impatiently outside and went to him. She looked back to see Blue walk outside before turning back to this man. She didn't give him a moment to speak before stabbing his finger into his chest.

"I hope you keep this in mind when forcing Blue to leave this theater," Crystal kept her voice low but the threat laced in her voice was enough. "Blue loves acting and her family love her as well. I will tell you this, if you make her give up what she loves, you will not need to worry about losing your investment because I vow that we will personally make sure that not one investment makes a return. Do not doubt that we cannot do so."

Green couldn't find any words to answer her when she turned on her heel and ran out the back door.

* * *

"I cannot do this," Lyra frowned as she tried to walk in the shoes Blue had provided them. She was not accustomed to wearing shoes with such high heels and knew that she would most likely stumble wearing them. "I cannot act as well as Blue either so how can I fool Gold?"

"You do not need to be as good as Blue." Crystal reassured her sister. They had decided to make the story as close to the truth as possible so that Lyra could remember it easier, only saying that Blue had taken her in as a maid instead of a daughter.

"But still I cannot possibly fool him. This dress is so large that I look foolish. Too foolish for him to think that this is my natural attire." Crystal saw Lyra stumble again and went to help her steady herself.

"Your center of balance is off." Crystal told her, knowing the importance of balance from her dancing. "It helps if you stand straighter. There we go and you mustn't hesitate in your steps as well, it will only throw you off balance more."

"This wig is so heavy, how can I stand straight?" Lyra sat on the bed, pulling Sneasel onto her lap for comfort. "I do not know how Blue can go through the entire day wearing that thing. I'm sure all this won't matter, I already told Silver my name was Lyra and surely Gold would recognize the name."

"Do not focus on the negative," Crystal sighed heavily. "Be more confident in your abilities. Now remember what Blue and I have told you and everything should be fine."

* * *

"I did not imagine your assistant to look as such," Gold commented to his best friend as they drove to the Berlitz estate. He and Silver sat on the bench of the carriage while Lyra and Crystal sat inside. Gold looked back to the woman who sat next to Crystal, talking excitedly about something. He smiled at the small flower he had placed in Crystal hair before turning back to his friend. "She is rather… tall."

Silver raised a brow at that. "I always imagine Lyra being rather short. Her head does not fall any higher than here on my chest. I could always be wrong though, I cannot tell you what she looks like. But it matters not how she looks, she is only my assistant and she works hard even if she does speak a lot. You two will get along famously I think."

"There is something rather familiar about her though. But I'm sure I would remember someone with so much hair." Gold rubbed his chin. "But she must mean a lot to you if she was able to convince you to adopt a cat. Have my old friend finally grown up and found love?"

"You are worse than my sister," Silver groan. "First she push an assistant on my and now you are making suggestion that would only encourage my sister even more. She's the one that sent her to me in the first place and I'm sure she would more than happy to hear that."

"What's wrong with that?" Gold asked, "You have a sister that loves you and want to see you happy. Take it from me. You're lucky to have a sister even if her methods are rather nonsensical. We only want to see you happy and for you to adjust to your-"

"I've read your letters but haven't had time to reply except for that first one. How is your new life as marquis?" Silver changed the subject, not comfortable speaking about his blindness just yet. "Knowing you, you are most likely driving everyone in that estate insane."

Gold snorted, "My aunt thinks of me as nothing more than a street rat in need to fixing. If I wasn't the only heir, she would've slit my throat long before now. They speak to me as if I am a child."

"And you are not one?" Silver laughed and Gold found himself laughing with his friend. He was glad that at least one of his friends still treated him the same.

* * *

"Platina?" Yellow opened the door to her study a little and peered inside to find Platina at her desk. She barely looked up from penning a letter but motion for her to come inside. Yellow felt awkward walking inside and Dia's wondering stare made it all the more awkward. She realized that she hadn't been to her study much but it barely changed except for the larger collection of tomes.

"I wanted to speak with you," Yellow started.

Platina sighed and pushed away from her desk so she could stand. "You do not need to feel responsible for my feelings, they could not be helped. I spoke out of tone with you and I am sorry for that. You do not need to feel that you have to help me. Contrast to what I said last night, I am rather content."

"If that were true, you would not have said what you did," Yellow spoke softly wishing that she knew the words to say to her sister. "I just wanted to speak with you as sisters should. I will not speak of last night's conversation if you wish. I shall start by asking you who you are writing to and you shall answer and I shall reply to that. Conversation is easy. So who are you writing to?"

Platina sighed knowing that Yellow was goodhearted and only wanted to help. "I am writing to my fiancé Pearl. I believe I have spoken with you about him already."

Yellow frowned at the rather short answer but went on with a smile. "That is a rather lengthy letter. What do you two write about? Blue had told me little about him and I would like to know more about the man that you are intended to marry."

"Pearl is kind and funny, though his letter can divert from focus at times." Platina smiled wistfully and sat back in her chair. "I write to him about anything that is on my mind at the time, the words come easier that way. He always takes care to comment on everything I've written. Though not the most knowledgeable in history, he never fails to know what to write to make me smile."

"You speak greatly of him," Yellow smiled. "I am glad that you have someone to speak to. "Do you ever think of visiting his estate? If he as kind as you say, I'm sure that he would not mind at all. It would give you a chance to speak with him in person. You are already arranged to marry him so there cannot be any harm in a little visit. What's the worst that could happen?"

Dia dropped the tomes he was holding and laughed shakily when the two women turned their gaze to him. His heart clenched at the mention of Pearl but his heart all but stopped when Yellow suggested that Platina visit Pearl. He knew that if she asked that of him, he couldn't say no to her even if he knew that it would seal his fate.

"But you cannot spend all of your time in this study alone." Yellow changed the subject, "I suggest we go for a walk, maybe in the garden and Blue should join us as well. She would like that and it would give you a chance to spend some time away from your study."

"I already plan to go to the mills so I cannot go out tonight." She reminded Yellow. "And I will not be alone, I shall have Dia for company. Maybe some other time though."

"Yes, some other time." Yellow beamed and skipped out of the room but stopped at the door. "I hope we can speak at dinner again. Blue always tells me of how smart you are and that she would love to speak with you if you only left your study. We all care very much for you Platina, I'm sorry if you ever thought otherwise."

Platina nodded and turned back to her letter, not looking back to Yellow. Dia smiled after her but frowned at how Platina's face became devoid of emotion as she put away the letter she was penning. She didn't say a word as she took out a map of the estate. Dia knew she wouldn't tell him what was on her mind freely so asked. "We can go to the mills tomorrow if you wish to go on a walk with your sisters."

"I do not want her pity," Platina kept her voice even as she familiarize herself with the layout of the estate. She didn't meet his eyes as she packed a satchel for their short trip. "She merely feels guilty. After she feels that she had done enough, we shall go on our own way. Now I suggest we should go speak with the tenants before we go to the mills."

"I sorry, I know it's not my place to comment but… wouldn't you want to spend more time with your sister. They care for you and maybe you're too hurt to see that as I can. Wouldn't you like to give them a chance? Wouldn't you like to believe that she truly does care for you?"

"I would but I just cannot."

* * *

Yellow looked over her shoulder as she walked Ratty into the field. Wally looked nervous as well. Yellow had convinced him to teach her how to ride even as he knew that Blue would disapprove. But she wanted so much to ride a horse. She felt so alive the first night Red took her to London even if her heart was always at the back of her mind. "We are going to start with getting you comfortable on a horse."

Wally looked around one last time before holding his hand out to Yellow. "Place your left feet on the stirrup and hold onto the horn when you pull yourself over his back. Remember everything I taught you about falling and keep a good grip on the reins. Ratty seems well trained enough so I should be able to walk him around the field without him running from us."

Yellow did as Wally instructed and after several tries she was able to seat herself on the horse. She was breathing heavily but her smile was broad. It was something so small but it was a start. Hopefully if Blue saw that she was safe on a horse, she would be more willing to let her continue. He gave Ratty another pat before leading the horse, walking him at a slow pace. "Now sit straight, don't tense up too much or he might take it as a command to go faster. Make sure your heels are down, that's the most important rule."

A low pitched whistle made the animal trot forward out of Wally's grasp before going into a full gallop. Wally's rules echoed in the back of her mind and tried to fight the urge to bury her face in the horse's neck. She did close her eyes in fear though and felt her heart tighten.

She didn't realize that the animal stopped until she felt someone shaking her arm gently. Her vision was blurry and couldn't see that it was Red until she was able to breathe again. She felt as if she was going to fall off the horse but kept herself righted. In the back of her mind she wondered why he was there but she couldn't hold on to a thought for more than a moment, her body more focused on healing itself.

"Yellow?" Red was surprised that Yellow was able to stay seated by the way her body was shaking so much. He knew that she wasn't accustomed to riding horses but he thought she would practise more since he gave her a horse. He didn't think that calling to the horse would scare her so much.

"I'm fine," She was breathless but nodded. Wally ran to her side and helped her down and Red was quick to move to her side. She placed a hand on her chest and steadied herself against Ratty. She was glad that Blue was out and wasn't able to watch the scene play out.

Questions raced through Red's mind but from the stubborn glint in her eye he knew that she wouldn't answer him. He came to visit her with the intent of speaking to her about acting as a client interested in buying a painting in hopes of luring his parent's killer and to speak to her about her missing painting. But those thoughts left his mind when he saw her riding with such a smile on her face and her now distressed one.

"Do you need something to drink? Go and get her some water." He didn't look to see is the man followed his instruction, his focus on Yellow. He hoped that the fright of the horse would diminish soon. He couldn't bear to see her in pain.

"It was just a fright," She lied not wanting him to know about her illness. She saw Wally come out with a glass of water from the corner of her eyes and thanked him as she took it. "You see, this is my first riding lesson and I was not ready for such a… speed. I'm sorry, you must be exhausted. Come inside and have tea with us. Blue should return home soon with other guest as well."

"I didn't realize that you have so many visitors," Red raised a brow.

"Not usually," She admitted. "If I did not have my sisters for company and my paints, I imagine I would've been very lonely. I have to admit even having on sister gone has been a change and this week both Lyra and Crystal had been gone. I am glad that they are to visit us today."

Red followed her as she led him into the house and he wondered how she could be so calm after such a fright, as if it occurred often but he knew it didn't since she did tell him that it was only her first lesson. The thought was lost when he saw how grand the inside of the house actually was. It was large in size and there was not a place that art did not fill.

She pulled him to the waiting room and he noted that the props fought with leftover paper and quills for space on the tables and paintings covered the walls. The only wall that was not graced with paintings was already blocked by bookcases filled with large tomes and he could only imagine the weight of them.

"I shall have Tansy bring us some tea and-" Something caught her eye in the window and sunlight burst from her smile. "They're home! I must go tell Platina, I'm sure she would want to greet them as well."

She was already out the door and Red had no time to follow her. It didn't take much time before she returned with a group though and he found her small frame easily among them. He noticed that she made an effort to sit next to Platina and offered her a cup of tea that Dia made them. He didn't recognize many of the people except Green who came with Blue.

"It seems like everyone here," Blue said cheerfully but her smile faltered at the thought of her brother. She wished there was more she could do for him but also knew that couldn't bring him up without tainting the mood. But she she knew that they were in the back of everyone's mind. Instead she gave a sly smile to Crystal. "That is a lovely flower in your hair Crystal."

Crystal blushed and it was Gold who answered. "A kind gypsy lady sold it to me and I couldn't think of anywhere more beautiful to place it. I need to thank you again for allowing Crystal to come with me to my estate, she has taught so much. I must also thank you for caring for my valet. Tell me Dia, have you won over the love of your princess… again."

"My lord!" The man in question chocked on his tea and Platina leaned over to dab at the corner of his mouth with her napkin. He blushed at the gesture and wished that he never told Gold about the letters even if it was Gold that taught him how to read and write. Platina's questioning eyes boor into him and he quickly changed the subject. "How long are you staying Gold?"

"We would only be staying for a night," Gold answered. "I would like to arrive at my old master's home as soon as possible and ask him some questions. Hopefully he would have the answers I want and we can return home."

"I wish you luck on your journey then," Blue smiled to herself. "But I do not see why Crystal is joining you. She should stay home with us."

"But I already promised to go with him and I want to help him," Crystal told her sister.

"That's very interesting," Blue smiled to herself as she drank her tea and had to stop herself from laughing when Crystal groaned. "It is great to have all of my sisters home again and you as well Silver. I would like to speak you in private it has been so long."

_So he was to be the first_, Silver thought to himself. He was hoping that she would focus more on Crystal but that dream went unfulfilled. He found himself muttering, "You spoke with me this morning."

* * *

**And I shall stop there. And I have not forgotten about Sapphire and Ruby, they shall appear in the next chapter.**


End file.
